The Trip
by 16abennett
Summary: Beckett has planned a little vacation for both her and Castle, but she will not tell him where they are going. Will he like this surprise and will he already be planning an even bigger surprise for Kate? Filled with Caskett wonderfulness and Caskett babies!
1. The Surprise Trip

I do not have much experience with big cities, such as New York, so I am taking this story on a different path; one that I know more considering where I live. Castle and Beckett are going on a road trip to a small town in, shall you say, corn fields and nature. Bear with me if this isn't your kind of story, please. I promise it will get good later down the road!

Disclaimer: I do not own Castle, anything you don't notice are figments of my imagination.

_This chapter is dedicated to LeAnn, because she is awesome and one of my new best friends. _

_Love you!_

"Are you done yettt?" Castle wined to Kate. It had been a slow day, but what made it even slower was the anticipation Castle was feeling. About four months ago, Castle took Beckett on a vacation of his choice. Granted, they both enjoyed it, but now Kate had planned a week long getaway for both her and Rick. She had many personal days saved up and she had the perfect plan.

One week ago, Kate informed Rick that they would be taking a trip; a trip of her choice. He was so very excited, like a little child the night, or week, before Christmas. But now that the day was upon them to leave, he was so excited that he was now at a level of annoyance.

"Castle, you are a _grown man_. Would you stop acting like a _child_? Yes, I am almost finished. Now just go play Angry Birds or get some coffee or something. Just, let me get this paperwork finished so that we can head to your place. Okay?" Kate said, her voice conveying that he was getting to be on her last nerve.

"Okay!" he piped, clearly not receiving the message that he was starting to really bother Detective Beckett. Normally, he knew better than to rush her, especially when she was tired and irritable.

As Castle made his way to the break room, Beckett took a moment to just look at him. She let the feeling, that feeling she had not yet say to him, coarse through her veins. That feeling brought a smile to her face, but she turned back toward her paperwork and started to rush herself to finish it.

Castle plopped down onto the break room couch, I-phone in hand with Angry Birds flying across the screen. He had left the door open, now giving him a perfect view of his beautiful, hard-working, girlfriend who was now scribbling onto paperwork hastily in order to complete it. Slowly, his hands dropped into his lap along with the long-forgotten game on the phone and he just stared. Every time he looked at her, every single little glance, he was reminded of how lucky he was to have her in his life. When he did this, which he often did, his mind went blank. Every other thought that inhabited his brain at that moment disappeared and were replaced with memories of their night together, or dreams of their future he so desperately wanted to have with her. He wanted it all with her, marriage, children, and forever. Rick knew she wasn't ready to hear that, but he knew that he would have that with her, even if it took every ounce of power he had to make it happen. But for now, he would settle on going on this little surprise trip she had in store for him.

Almost one hour later, Beckett closed down her computer, put away her files and pens, and grabbed her things. She looked into the break room, only to find a sleeping Castle. He was sitting upright, head tilted back, and hands in his lap along with the discarded phone. Making her way to him, she glanced around. Barely anyone was left in the station. Kate made her way into the break room, shutting the door and partially shutting the blinds to allow them some privacy. He was out. She jostled his leg softly, whispering his name. That only earned her a shifting of his head in the opposite direction. Kate sat down next to Castle and gently ran her right hand through his hair, once, twice, three times before he slowly was awaken. He let out a sigh of contentment, loving the feel of her hand in his hair. Beckett leaned down and pressed a small kiss to his lips. Before he could deepen the kiss, Kate broke away.

"Good morning, or should I say good evening? Ready to go?" Kate asked, excitement leaking through her own voice.

"Yeah, um, just let me, um wait. Where are we going again?" Castle mused. He tried to sound sleepy and confused, but in all honesty, he just really wanted to know where they were headed.

"Nice try Castle." Beckett replied, swatting his arm lightly. "Now up! Up, up, up!" Beckett said as she hopped off the couch, signaling Castle that it was time for his sleepy butt to get off the couch so that they could go and have some fun!

"Since when are you peppy in the mornings?" Castle inquired, dragging himself off the couch.

"Since its, I don't know," Beckett said glancing down at her watch, "4:00 pm and we still have bags to get and a long drive ahead of us."

Twenty minutes later, Rick was unlocking the door to his loft with Kate standing behind him. The door swung open with Kate and Rick making their way into the loft. After kicking off their shoes, Kate took both of Castle's hand in her own. With both Rick and Kate wearing socks, Beckett slid them a small ways from the door playfully.

"Alright Castle, let's play a game." Beckett offered. Castle gave her a questioning glance, silently inquiring what the game exactly was. "It's called 'How fast can Rick pack his bag'. You have 15 minutes. Time starts in 3-2-1. Go!"

At that, Rick made a mad dash to his room. He stumbled over a piece of furniture but quickly recovered and continued his sprint to his room. As he disappeared around the corner of his office, she heard a loud crashing noise followed by a "I'm okay!".

And Kate just smiled. He was such a child sometimes and she loved that about him. As he was packing she stood near the door, her bag by her side, crossed her arms, tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and absent-mindedly stared at the ground. Kate Beckett was picturing her future with this wonderful man-child. In her mind, she conjured up pictures of lazy weekends with Rick and their children racing down the halls. She pictured a life with him as her husband and as a father, not only to Alexis, but to their own children. Different images flashed through her mind, and without her knowing, ten minutes had already gone by.

Castle emerged from his office with a single bag, feeling quite proud of himself for packing with five minutes left to spare. He paused, and just looked at the sight before him. She looked so at peace, so loving and content in whatever little world her head was in. He wanted to know her thoughts, but he wouldn't pry. If she wanted to tell him, she would. He made his way to her and sat his bag down beside hers. With this, she snapped out of her little fantasy world, that would hopefully become a reality.

"Hey, you ready? That was fast. Maybe you will get a reward." Kate stated, with no real intentions on giving him a prize of sorts.

"As my prize can I finally know where we are going? Or are you kidnapping me?" Castle asked hopefully, but instead Kate replied with, "No prize Castle. Isn't a vacation with me good enough?"

She had a point there. A point that he would not argue with her because having her was a prize. She was his most valuable reward for four years of hard work. But he did not consider that four years work, he considered them a series of steps that made their relationship as strong as it is now. He would not change a single one of those steps.


	2. The Drive

**Thank you so much for the reviews! It means a lot to me that you take to time to write a review. This chapter focuses on the car ride; bear with me if it goes a little slow. **

**Disclaimer: Yeah… I don't own Castle. **

_This is dedicated to Hannah B., because you hate both Castle and Taylor Swift, which I included in this. Love you!_

Rick Castle and Kate Beckett made their way down to Castle's car, one of the many he owned but also one of the more simple of them all. Castle popped the trunk and loaded their bags.

Castle had packed according to what little information about the trip Kate told him. She said it would be mild weather. Not too warm, not too cold, but between 60 and 70 degrees Fahrenheit every day. Kate also said that this was not the type of place for quote "Precinct Clothes" and that he should pack casual jeans and t-shirt for pretty much every day.

"Castle, this is a pretty far drive, about four and a half hours. Are you sure you want to drive?" Beckett asked, not wanting him to be stuck driving the entire way. Before he could even answer, Kate spoke. "Oh, I forgot. You don't even know where to go. You know what? How about you drive for the first two hours and I'll cover the last two and a half."

"Yeah, or you could just tell me where to go." Castle tried, still desperately wanting to know where the heck she was taking him.

"No, I like my idea better. Now it's," Beckett checked her phone, forgetting about her watch, "4:30 pm now. If you drive until 6:30, we can stop and get a bite to eat, then I will just drive." Kate rambled. She very rarely rambled, but now she was very excited for this trip. She just wanted to get there and see the look on his face as they arrived.

"Whatever you say." Castle said with a smirk playing his face, as if he had a choice in the driving arrangement. Once they were buckled in and ready to leave, Castle started the ignition and began on his way to god-knows-where with only Beckett for directions.

The car dove down the road. The first few minutes were silent, but then Kate reached over and turned the radio on full blast. _I Knew You Were Trouble_ by Taylor Swift had just started and Kate loved this song and once the lyrics began to play, she sang along. Rick gave a quick glance to the side to watch Kate. She was so…Kate. Not Beckett, the no play all work homicide detective, but Kate. Kate the free spirit that let everything go and rocked out to the radio; Kate the woman of his dreams. This was his Kate, and if all went as planned this weekend, possibly his fiancé.

When the song was over, Castle turned down the radio, surprising Beckett. "Hey, when I came out of my room today, you looked like you had something on your mind. Want to talk about it? It would give us something to do until we get to eat." Castle prompted. He wasn't going to ask her about it, but they were going to be in the car for the next four hours and, truth be told, he has heard enough Taylor Swift dealing with Alexis.

"Oh, that. I was just… I don't know, thinking." Kate said vaguely as she looked out the window in an uninterested way. Castle stayed silent, hoping she would enlighten him on her earlier thoughts. He turned his head and gave her a questioning look. Kate caught on to his silent message and continued speaking. "It's nothing really, just some silly thoughts. You will probably laugh at it." Kate silently confessed.

The traffic was stopped and it looked like it would be backed up for at least twenty minutes. Castle took this as a sign to go further into the subject. "Kate, I saw the smile on your face, and whatever makes you happy is never silly." Rick moved his hand to Kate's face, turning her towards him. "I swear I won't laugh. So tell me?"

He looked so loving, so loving towards her. _It's not that big of deal. I mean, what's he going to do? I think he wants this too. _Kate thought inwardly to herself.

"Fine. Okay. When I saw you sliding down the hall, racing yourself to your room, I started thinking about the future. You know if it… wasn't _just_ you running down the halls." Beckett said, her head down, hair creating a curtain to hide her blushing cheeks. Castle was not catching on, and pulled the car up. Not too far, maybe a foot.

Rick sensed that she was embarrassed about this. He moved his hand once more to her face, and now brushed the hair back, making her look him in the eyes.

"Care to enlighten me a little bit more? Who would I be running with?" Castle questioned.

"Promise you won't laugh? Because I know we haven't talked about this subject yet," Kate said. Rick nodded, signaling her to continue. "Kids."

"You mean…. Ours?" Rick eagerly asked. How could she think he would laugh? He loved the idea of them having a family together. Kate nodded; somehow still shy about the subject, even though it was clear her boyfriend was not. "Kate, there is no doubt in my mind that I want us to be a family and I am ecstatic that you think about it. Let's not rush into it though, okay? I promise you, one day, your little pictures in your mind will come true. I might even let you race with us." Castle's spoken words now bringing a smile to Kate's face.

"Okay, we can talk about this later, but I agree. Right now, you need to drive." Kate said shifting Castle's attention to the road that now contained less traffic congestion.

They passed time the rest of the drive by talking about Castle's new book he was working on, listening to the radio some more, and talking about random, seemingly pointless things just to pass the time. Rick tried once or twice to find out where they were headed, but never succeeded at his snooping.

Around 6:40, Kate and Rick pulled over at a small restaurant that looked nice, but you could tell that it was in a small town. The floors were a checker board pattern in black and white. The booths were red that showed many years of business with all of its wears and tears. The menus contained burgers, fries, and shakes, all of which Castle and Beckett ordered, both getting separate burgers and shakes, but ordering a single order of fries to share since neither of them wanted to be so stuffed that they fell asleep on the rest of the drive.

"So are we staying at a hotel?" Castle pestered. Kate shook her head no. "How about a boat?" Another no from Kate. "In a box on the street?" Castle joked, "Come on Kate, I told you when we were going to the Hamptons!" Rick whined.

"This is different. It's a surprise, and I guarantee it will surprise you, so just let yourself be surprised?" Kate said with a smile playing her lips, reaching for a fry.

"Okay, sure, but since you get to keep secrets, I get to pay." Castle reasoned. Kate nodded, still smiling, feeling proud of her self because she had both shut him up and gotten out of paying in two sentences.

After paying, Castle climbed into the passenger seat and Kate behind the wheel. Beckett started the car, backed out, and drove onto the highway. It was a little after seven, but it was still light outside, barely. The sun was starting to set behind the trees and buildings, making everything a light orange-yellow color. Kate loved sunsets, but rarely got to see them properly in New York, with her working late and the surrounding buildings. Truth be told, Kate loved the outdoors. No one really knew except for her father, not even Castle, not because she hid it from him, but because he never really asked. Maybe this trip would let him know more about her.

While the sun set, Rick grabbed Kate's hand and enjoyed this moment with her. He stayed like that for a while, until it got dark outside. Around 7:30, Castle's eyelids became heavy. _So much for keeping him awake _Kate thought. Carefully, Beckett withdrew her hand from around Castle's and placed his in his lap with her own now back on the wheel. Glancing over at him, his mouth now agape, hair starting to fall into his forehead, and his head cocked to the right side gently leaning against the window. _He looks just like a little boy, all childish and sleepy. _She loved when he looked like that. It made more pictures fly into her head, like when he was packing. Pictures of Rick asleep on the couch with a baby sleeping on his chest, arms protectively wrapped around him or her. She pictured a boy, around age five, brown hair like both of theirs. His hair was short, spiked in the front, and he was wearing pajamas, sleeping in their bed. She was pregnant in this picture, her large belly showing that she was around 7 months.

With all of her thoughts, the drive went by rather quickly. Before she knew it, she was pulling into the long gravel driveway. It was just as she remembered it when she was a little girl. The trees were full and green, the barn bright red. Even the house looked the same, although it has had some touch ups over the years by her uncle. She had to remind to thank her uncle for letting her and Rick stay here for the week.

Kate shook her partner, trying to awaken him. He startled awake, head flying forward from the window. He looked around, mumbling and trying to figure out where he was.

**Thank you for reading! If your new, follow or favorite? If you liked it, love it, or hated it, please post a review. Reviews make me remember to update! I am very forgetful. **


	3. The Reveal

**Thank you so so so much for these follows and reviews! They make my day! Hey look, you get to know where Castle and Beckett are! I'm sorry this took so long to put up, it's finals week. I hope you understand!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you notice, not even the town. Thanks Google. **

_**This chapter is dedicated to my best friend Megan. You support me through everything and I don't know where I would be without you in my life. Also, you are beautiful. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. **_

_**Love you!**_

Castle got out of the car, looking up at the massive farm-like house, barn, and the twinkling stars in the sky. He had never seen stars so plentiful and bright, shinning almost as bright as the ring tucked deep inside his luggage. Kate was unloading their bags from the trunk when Rick went around to the back of the car, helping her carry the bags.

"Any guesses Castle?" Beckett said with a smirk.

"Is this a farm Kate? I do _not _farm." Rick stressed, but with Kate's the suddenly fallen face, Rick continued on trying to correct his statement, "I like nature, don't get me wrong, I just haven't had much…experience staying on a farm. I'm sure whatever you have planned will be…nice? Yeah, it will be fun!"

"Nice attempt Castle. But no, this is not a full on farm. I'm not going to make you strap on overalls and a cowboy hat. It's just a nice trip to get away from all the noise in the city and get in touch with some nature. You know, see the stars, have a picnic, go on a walk through nature with no sirens or murders or the loud noises. It's just you and me, with no distractions or interference." Kate said, explaining her destination choice.

Rick offered a warm smile back, loving how she was so thoughtful when planning this trip, their trip. He didn't care if he had to sleep in a tent outside or tend to some kind of animal, he knew this trip meant a lot to her and he was going to try his best not to complain. "So where exactly are we? " Castle questioned.

"We, my writer-boy, are in…" Kate tried to say, but she was interrupted by her writer's voice.

"Writer-Man, Kate. Writer. Man." Rick interjected.

"Wow, okay. So, writer-man, we are in Gaithersburg, Maryland!" Kate exclaimed, waiting for his reaction.

"Okay, well at least I know you're not kidnapping me to some place I haven't heard of." Castle said calmly with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Wait, you have heard of this place? How!" she said surprisingly. All she wanted to do was surprise him and now he has heard on this town! He surprised _her_ with that one.

"Alexis went on a field trip to some farm here. She seemed to have a great time, she told me how the outdoors was a great escape from the city and that she would want to come back. We never got around to it, she is always so busy studying and every time either of us brought it up she was either getting ready for some test or I was writing a new novel or meeting some deadline that I always put off. Long of the short of it is that I have never been so feel free to show me how to be nature _man_ instead of writer _man._" Rick explained, stressing the man. She loved when he told her little pieces of his life. Sure he never closed up with her, he always told her things and showed his feelings but these little stories just showed her how much he trusted her, how much he loved her. Kate wished she could be as open as he is, maybe this trip will change things.

Rick and Kate made their way into the large house. The land was covered in trees that towered above the cherry red barn. The grass was a healthy green, lighter than those of the leaves on the trees. The house was mostly white with a navy blue door and shutters. It looked like a well-kept property, the grass was neatly cut and the flowers were blooming and well watered. Inside, Castle and Beckett laid their bags down in the foyer.

"So how did you find this place anyway? Rent it from Craig's List? Is someone going to kill me in my sleep?" Castle joked.

"Yes Castle, I like to hire random people to kill me boyfriends. That's why I'm a cop, to cover up my own crimes," She said playfully, "No, my uncle owns this place. Since his wife died a year ago he hasn't been out much and wanted to go somewhere to get his mind off everything. My dad thought it was a good idea to have him come stay with him for a week so they can have some time together and catch up. In return to the offer, my uncle offered to let us stay here. He said all we had to do was make sure to feed the horses and water the flowers."

"So I can water the plants and you can feed the horse? I don't really work well on a farm…" Rick explained, trying to get out of farm work. Not even five minutes here and he was already out of him element, but he told her he would not complain about being on a farm and at least try to do the work, so he continued, "We could do it together, that's how we work best after all."

"Castle I think I can handle some horses, but you can help if you so desire." Kate said, a smile dancing on her lips. She loved that he was trying to help and go with the flow here. She knew it could be easy for him to do so, he was one of the least outdoors-loving kind of person she knew, but she also knew it was good for them to get away from all the people and chaos and just be together. Hopefully they could do that here.

**Thank you for reading! If you have any idea of what Castle and Beckett should do here, put it in a review and if not, review anyway! **


	4. The First Day

**Sorry this took long, I just now sat down to write tonight. Please review!**

_This one is dedicated to Brad. I love you so much. You are my forever. You are my Always._

The early morning light was streaming through a large rectangle and semi-circle window that took up most of the right wall of the bedroom Castle and Beckett were soundly sleeping in. The clock hung above the bed post was showing that the time was approaching seven o'clock in the morning. Neither Rick nor Kate were awake, but Kate's eyelids are fluttering as a sign she will be first to awaken from the deep slumber they were immersed in.

Before going to bed the previous night, Rick informed Kate that he "forgot" to pack his pajamas, so he would have to sleep clad only in a very thin pair of silk boxer shorts. As Kate rustled awake, she felt his lack of clothing body underneath her head that's resting over his beating heart. She felt content and safe against his chest. Hearing the rhythmic steady beating of Rick's heart and his breathing, Kate felt as if she never wanted to move from this very spot. She moved from her spot on his chest, propped her head up on her hand, and watched Castle as he slept.

Kate could not help but to stare at him. His hair was all ruffled and his chest steadily rose and fell with each breath taken and given away. She loved him, and she wanted to tell him on this trip. _Maybe over breakfast, _she thought, _in a subtle way? _That was the best way Kate could think of as of now. It would be unexpected but it would be lovely.

Kate got up from her spot on the bed and went to prepare a nice breakfast for her and her partner in crime. Since she knew where almost everything was located, from her childhood memories of summer weekends spent with her aunt and uncle, breakfast was not difficult to make.

Castle awoke to a cold feeling he associated with the fact that Kate was not beside him as she was an hour ago, but he did enjoy the smell drifting in through the cracked bedroom door. As his feet hit the cold floor, he suddenly wished he would have brought more clothing to Maryland, but he did like the feeling of sleeping next to Kate with her thinking he actually forgot his clothes for bed.

Walking out of the bedroom, Castle turned from right to left trying to figure out where the kitchen was located. He saw Kate; he back turned to him, cooking over a stove to his right. Being as quiet as he could, he made his way to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

After he laid a small kiss atop of her head, he spoke softly into her ear, "Smells good, why didn't you stay in bed with me until I woke up?"

While leaning into his hold, Kate answered, "Figured I'd surprise you with breakfast, eggs, bacon, toast, and coffee." Castle then reached for a piece of bacon lying on a plate beside the stove.

Seeing him reaching for food that was not ready to be eaten, Kate decided to make her move. As subtle as possible, Kate swatted Rick's hand with the spatula, adding a, "I love you, but that doesn't mean you can get food before I'm done making the entire meal. Wait ten more minutes, okay?"

Though she tried to make it subtle, she could see by the blank look on his face that he was registering what she had just said. Then that smug grin appeared on his now awake face, he grabbed the bacon, ate it, leaned into Kate, and said, "I love you too." Leaving her frozen, he made his exit from the room. In the distance, Beckett heard the pitter patter of water coming from the bathroom, telling her that the man she loves is in the shower.

Kate had just finished placing the plates of food on the table when Rick emerged from the bathroom, hair still damp and dressed in jeans and a dark purple v- neck t-shirt. He commented on how great it smelled and offered his thanks for her cooking the meal, adding a promise to fix them a nice picnic lunch later in the day. Neither Castle nor Beckett brought up her declaration of love and his back, but instead made small talk while they ate, filled with laughter, smiles, and coffee.

As Rick went up for a refill of coffee, Kate got up and headed the opposite direction to take a shower and get herself prepared for today. Castle's thoughts roamed, like the horses in the field outside the window, from thought to thought, but all of them were centered on the woman in the shower. He thought of their long road to get to where they are now. He thought of the step she just took with their relationship, even if she accidently let it slip, although he believed she meant to bring the declaration up in the first place. Castle pictured the other steps that they would take, and mostly the one he was planning on taking at the end of this very vacation. Maybe she wasn't ready for it? Maybe it would be a mistake to ask, but he felt in his gut that it was the right time, the right place for this step, and so he would take it. He would take the risky dive from the cliff and hope she would be willing to fall right along with him.

Kate interrupted his thoughts, walking into the room with a blue summer dress on, her hair damp but partially dried. She looked flawless and he could not be more in love with her, but then again, he thinks that every time he looks at her.

Later that day, Rick and Kate go out to the back yard under a large tree and eat the lunch Castle prepared.

Castle spread a blanket out for him and Kate and said while looking around, "You really did pick a nice place to go Kate. This place is beautiful."

It's true. The weather is warm with a slight breeze drifting steadily through the air and the sky could not be any clearer, seeing that there are no clouds in sight. Rick is propped up with his back against the tree giving shade from the sun with Kate's head resting in his lap.

"You look beautiful today Kate." Castle noted out loud absent mindedly, earning a smile from the detective looking up at him. And with that, Rick continued to run his fingers through Kate's hair and think about how lucky he is.

**Once again, please take five seconds to write a review, it makes me very happy. If not, who knows, this story might just take a turn for the worst… wouldn't want that now would we? **


	5. The Lazy Summer Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle… *Sigh* **

_This one is dedicated to all of you. Thank you so much for taking the time to read and dealing with my slow updates. Love you all! Thanks Sarah for being here for me!_

Around two in the afternoon, Kate informed Rick that the horses would need fed and watered, along with the flowers needing water.

"Which one do you want to tackle Rick?" She asked, knowing he would probably choose the easy way out.

Let's face it, when it came to Kate Beckett, Castle never took the easy way out. He could have slept with her and left but he didn't. He could have left when the relationship got rocky at times, but he didn't. So Castle figured why not challenge himself right of the bat, surprising his detective while doing so.

"Horses, as long as you come along too." Castle proposed. Kate agreed to do so and together they did the tasks that needed to be done.

After the animals were fed and the plants watered, it was only one o'clock in the afternoon. Seeing how great the weather was, Kate asked, "Hey Rick, let's go on a walk? Sound good? "

Castle agreed with a nod and threads his fingers through Kate's smaller ones. Kate leads the way into a small opening in a wooded area to the left of the large house. When she was around the age of ten, Kate would come out into these woods and explore the land. It was beautiful in the winter time, with snow covering every branch of the trees towering above little Katie's head, but she loved it in the spring time. The flowers were freshly bloomed and the birds sing songs that only they knew. Kate especially loved the wide open space towards the middle of the path her uncle had long ago made for her.

They walked and talked and in ten minutes time, they had arrived in the clearing. It was breathtaking, absolutely beautiful and full of life, just like their relationship. Castle was looking up into the baby blue sky, and then looked around him admiring the towering trees and colorful flowers. Beckett let go of his hand wordlessly and slipped down into the soft grass blowing with the wind. "You coming Castle?" Kate asked, placing one arm behind her head and glancing over to her boyfriend.

"Yeah," He answered tersely and slid down to lay beside Kate. Rick silently laced his fingers once again with hers and everything was silent for a while. He noticed the way Kate's dress matched the blue birds flying above their resting bodies; he listened to the whistles of the birds, the ruffle of the leaves when an animal was running through, and the steady breathing of the beauty next to him. Her eyes were lightly closed and her faced relaxed as she soaked in the fresh air and sunlight. Raising his body slightly, Rick lightly kissed the detectives forehead, bringing a smile and light blush to her face.

"What was that for?" She said looking over at the writer she has fallen so deeply in love with.

"No reason, you are just perfect." Castle said nonchalantly, his eyes locked to the sky above with a smirk playing his lips. With that response, Kate smile didn't fade and the couple laid there for a while more until Rick noticed it was almost four o'clock and diner would need to be prepared soon.

Standing up, Castle reached his arms out to Kate to pull her up. She was drifting off to sleep due to her peaceful surroundings and she didn't reach her arms up to meet his in order for him to help her up from the green grass. Instead Rick bent down, curled a strong arm under her knees and a steady one under her neck, cradling her to his chest. Sleepily, she wrapped her arms around Castle's neck. Kate's heavy head was on Rick's chest. Her eyelids started to flutter open and she looked up at Castle's face.

He stopped and gave her a quick kiss, "We are almost there. Just lay your head back down, okay?"

She protested a small part of her wall around her heart that told him out loud, "Put me down Rick, I can walk." Truthfully, she felt content there but she didn't want to be treated like a helpless child.

"It's not that far, I have you, plus I like carrying you, so just relax Kate and let me do something for you."

Soon they were to the house with Kate sitting on the counter watching her writer boy prepare their diner for the night. Her feet swayed as she kicked them, hitting Castle a few times, at which he only smiled at. They were so domestic and happy together, that neither of them could think of spending the rest of their lives with anyone except for the other, both so happy and carefree. They ate their diner and talked, Kate telling stories of summers here in Maryland.

"When I was ten, my uncle made that path for me so that I could go back into the woods and do whatever I wanted, since there was very little to do here and my dad didn't want me to ride the horses. He thought it was unsafe, anyway, when the weather was nice I would go grab a book and read leaning up against a tree or even in one on a branch. I loved the nature surrounding me, especially the animals. Everything was perfect, nothing could hurt me or criticize me, I was all alone and I loved it."

The rest of diner was filled with small talk and laughter and eventually the duo went into the living room to cuddle up on the couch, watching a movie. When their eyes got too heavy to stay open, Rick and Kate decided to call it a night and head to bed. They went to bed wrapped up in each other's limbs and love.

**Thanks for reading! Shout out to firerosedreamer67 for giving me all those great ideas that I most defiantly will be using in upcoming chapters! Please drop a review!**


	6. The Haunting Nightmares

**I'm sorry this took so long, I have been stressed with school and just life. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Castle.**

_This one is to Brad, thanks for inspiring me with your morbid dreams. And to Sarah, who is just amazing and always there for me. Love you guys._

Today was the couple's second day away from the city and vacationing in the small town filled with fresh air and breathtaking nature. Castle and Beckett slept soundly through their first night wrapped up in each other's arms with the sweet sound of nothing. With the big city, there was always some sort of noise, but here, it was just steady breathing and Castle's light snoring. They had no expectations for the day, all either of them wanted was to just spend every possible moment with the other, which was easy with Castle and Beckett being away from New York and prying eyes. They were alone at last.

They slept in, well as much sleeping in as they could do with the sun shining brightly through the thin fabric of the curtains, and awoke around 8:30am together. Both knew the other was awake but they just stayed still listening to the others heartbeat.

With all the brushes with death the couple have gone through, they loved hearing their partners beating heart. With Rick, it let him remember that she is here with him; that she did not die in the cemetery on the day she suffered a sniper shot to the chest. With Kate, it just lets her know that he is really there with her, that he loves her and will always be there for her. Always.

When the sound of beating hearts turned to hungry stomachs, the duo got up. Headed to the kitchen, Castle's arms were snaked around Kate's waist from behind the entire way, making it difficult to walk, but the pair giggled and smiled all the way.

They eat a short breakfast with toast, eggs, bacon, and of course coffee. After that, Beckett proceeded to take a shower.

She let the water flow over her skin, washing away the secret tears that were shed in her sleep the previous night. She had had a dream that she had had before. Many times before over the past couple of years, but always a different style. The nights after she was shot, she dreamt that it was him, not her, lying on the ground, blood pooled around him, and her not being able to do a damn thing to stop him from dying. The night after they were locked in the freezer together, when she slept in Josh's arms, she dreamt that Castle had gotten shot by one of the many bullets she pelted the doors of the freezer with and it was all her fault. In her dream, it kept replaying, the blood freezing to the cold metal flooring and her laying on him to keep him warm, not yet wanting to realize the man she truly loved was indeed gone from her world. But tonight it was different; it was like her mind wanted to tell her something that she herself did not know yet. She was running, every three steps turning around to keep an eye on what was following her. But once again she didn't know what it was until it was too late. It was a brick wall, and it was right on her heals. There was another wall up ahead. When it seemed like there was nowhere to run, hide, or go, Castle appeared out of nowhere and began pushing against the moving wall, trying to stop it from coming in any closer, trying to tear it down. But in the end, there was nothing neither he nor she could do. As the wall closed in on them, bringing them closer together, he said "I love you Kate". Then they were gone, crushed against each other between the wall , dying against one another.

So in between the steamy walls of the shower, Kate tried to wash away the memory of this horrid dream. All the tears shed in the night washed away less painfully as they came. They stuck to her cheeks, like her and Rick's body stuck against the brick wall. So with bubbles and steam, she erased the dream from her mind, filing it away with the others from the past.

Emerging from the bathroom clothed her hair askew and damp, Kate went over to Rick, hugging him tightly with her face buried into his broad chest, she said "I love you, so much. You know that, right?"

Thrown back by her words, Rick held Kate tightly to him, "Yea, I know, I love you too." Leaving a kiss in her hair, he continued, "What brought this on?"

"Nothing, just wanted to make sure you knew." She lied.

He knew, he had heard her crying in her sleep, her body shaking with each sob. He held her tight, although she doesn't seem to remember it. Kate was crying his name, over and over, "Castle… Castle," Each time getting louder and louder. He knew what she needed. She needed a free day, a day to do nothing more than relax.

"Hey, what do you say that we just stay in today, watch some movies, take a nap or read?" Castle inquired, hoping Kate would go along. She nodded, leading him over to the couch after aimlessly picking a movie out and snuggling into his chest. There they stayed for most of the day, occasionally going for a short walk outside to stretch or getting up to eat. At the end of the day, they went to bed where no nightmares flooded their way into Beckett's dreams.

**Not going to promise a fast update, but I will try. Once again, please leave a review, helps me update sooner!**


	7. The Swim

**Hey guys! I am writing this when I'm supposed to be doing a Biology Lab. Who needs science when we have Castle!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Castle.**

_This one is dedicated to Hannah. Guys, she has watched seasons 1, 2, and 3 in about two months! Props to her, she is new to this fandom! Follow her on twitter __** HannahKay98.**__ She doesn't know I did this, so it will be a surprise for her!_

_Ugh, are you serious? _Kate swore to herself. She and her partner had awoken to a loud series of bangs and cracks. She knew that Maryland could get cold and rainy, but she just hoped that their week here would be nothing but warm weather and sunshine. No such luck on that front. Beckett peered through the window of the kitchen, leaning against the cool-to-the-touch marble countertops. It was in fact raining, pouring actually, and the thunder and lightning, that awoke her from her place in a certain writers arms, was making its appearance every four minutes or so. The rain wouldn't necessarily be a problem; she could find something for them to do with that, in fact she even had a few ideas for them that would work _better_ in the rain.

Immersed in her thoughts, Kate didn't hear Rick as he approached her from behind, softly saying her name in attempts to get her attention. Instead of trying to get her out of her thoughts, Castle reached for her sides, pulling her towards him and startling the Detective in the process.

"Oh hey, how did you sleep? Did the rain wake you?" Kate asked, leaning into Rick's touch.

"No, I got cold without you being beside me. For future reference, it wasn't a very nice way to wake up. I like having you beside me, whether it be waking up or going to bed." He replied, kissing her hair and moving around to stand in front of Beckett, his hands never leaving her sides. She only nodded in response. Kate closed her eyes, letting the feeling of being there with Rick sink in, and smiled.

"The rain won't be much of a problem. Didn't you mention something about a pond earlier? We could go swimming, the rain will make it all the more fun." Castle offered.

She had to admit, that was a good idea, maybe the first good one he has had in a while that didn't involve a bedroom.

"Yeah, that could work." Kate thought about it for a few seconds, "Did you bring your suit?"

"Ha, you're talking Miss I 'forgot my suit' in the Hamptons. And yes, I brought my suit, the real question is, did you?" He countered.

"I didn't see you complaining about the Hamptons, did I? And yes, I brought mine also." Kate threw back at him with a smile playing on her face.

"Well, we always could _say _that we forgot them and have some…fun in the lake?" offered Castle with a smirk.

Kate lightly swatted the writer's chest for his choice of words, but she did take his offer into consideration. She would never tell him that, of course, but maybe she could surprise him later that evening when it was dark outside. She smiled to the ground, her head ducked;_ this was going to be a fun night._

The couple ate a light breakfast together with some coffee then went into the large bedroom to get ready for their joint swim.

On different sides of the bed, Rick and Kate placed their suit cases containing their clothes on the bed. They both searched for their swim suits. Kate took out her red bikini that tied in the back and around the neck. Rick's breath hitched when he saw it and wished he had some cool water to jump in to cool him down at that moment. He took out his light grey and red striped trunks and laid them on the bed, zipping up his suit case and placing it under the bed. Kate did the same and then went to the master bedroom's restroom to change.

"What? Are you shy or something? I've already seen you, you know that right?" Castle smirked. He knew Kate needed privacy sometimes, and other times she just was a tease.

This time, she was just being a tease, he could tell by the smile on her face. "No, I just don't really think you can control yourself at the sight of me in this suit." She could visible see him swallow as he stared at her. "That's what I thought. Now if you will excuse me, I am going to change." Kate said with an eye roll while she closed the door.

While inside, Kate put on her suit and pulled her curly brown hair into a pony tail, leaving a few strands hanging down. When she opened the door she had two white towels in her arms, which she found underneath one of the two sinks in the bathroom.

"Here," Beckett said to Castle while tossing him a towel, "We can use these later."

Kate was busy fumbling with something on her phone, most likely checking emails to see if anyone at the precinct needed her. Rick took this as an opportunity to look at his girlfriend. She was beautiful. Her hair looked perfect as her pony-tail moved back and forth with each small step she made. Kate had defiantly been right; he loved this suit on her. It wasn't overly revealing, just enough to get his mind working on ways to get it off of her.

Kate herself was also stealing glances towards Rick all the way to the pond. They were walking hand in hand to the pond that was a little ways away from the house, both wearing only their suits, sandals, and matching aviator sunglasses. The sun's rays weren't too powerful today, so they didn't have to worry much about getting sunburnt. The pond had a small dock built and there they laid down their towels, books, and a few other items they brought along with them. Castle, being the child he is, went to the beginning of the dock and took of full speed, jumping into the water with a splash. Kate and her things, including a book, got drenched in return.

"Oh ho ho! _You,_" Kate said pointing at Rick, who was smoothing his hair back, "Got my book wet! You are so going to pay!"

Rick only smiled and returned with a smug look, "Promise?" Kate ran, much faster than Castle did, and launched herself into the pond with a perfect dive. She ended up right next to the muscular man who soaked her book. Swiftly, she climbed onto his back and wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. Kate lightly applied pressure to his neck, but not enough to hurt him. All Castle did was smile, turn his head, and kiss her softly on the lips.

How was she supposed to stay mad at him when he did that?

**I know, I know, it has been forever since I updated. My apologies, I will continue with the pond in the next chapter! Thank you guys for sticking with this and I have some pretty sick plans for the ending. Don't worry; I still have a few more chapters before the conclusion! **

**Review **


	8. The Pet Names

**So I sat down and wrote this all today. Sorry it took so long :/ **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Castle **

_This one is dedicated to all of you who have had crappy boyfriends/girlfriends and rough breakups. Just know there are always people there for you, and if not, I am here. _

Kate and Rick swam around in the lake until their legs tired out and they decided to sit up on the dock in the sun's rays. Castle climbed up on the dock first. The dock didn't have a ladder so Rick has to use his strong arm muscles to pull himself up, which Kate didn't mind watching.

"It's creepy to stare, you know. You tell me all the time." Castle said without facing her. He could feel her eyes on him, eyeing him while he dried off with one of the two towels on the dock.

"I wasn't staring Castle, I was waiting for you to help me out of the water." Kate lied through her teeth, "Well? Are you going to help me or not, Castle?"

"Yes ma'am. Next time you could just ask for my help Miss Independent." Castle replied back, reaching his hands outward to pull Beckett out of the pond. He pulled her up easily, and swiftly kissed her when her feet were safe on the deck. Castle felt Kate smile against his lips, "What's so funny, Ka-?" That was all that managed to escape Rick's mouth, her name dying on his lips. The next thing he knew, he was in the water with a smug smile on her face and arms crossed.

"And that," Kate gestured towards the writer, "is why you don't get me and my things wet."

"Fair enough, now can we just put that behind us? I would like to lie next to my beautiful girlfriend whom I love. Sound good to you?" Rick replied sweetly, pulling Kate to him and hugging her tightly.

And they did just that.

Kate went back up to the house to get some chairs to lie out on, seeing that the hard, wooden dock wouldn't be very comfortable. Meanwhile, Castle laid down a single towel on the hot deck and sat down. Kate was right; it wasn't very comfortable at all. Within a few minutes Beckett had returned with the chairs, stumbling and losing her balance all the way due to the struggle of carrying the two chairs.

"Need some help?" Castle asked with the worry in his voice showing. He reached out a hand to take a chair from her full hands.

"Thanks Castle," she replied while unfolding her chair, "So do you want to lie out for a while and then head back to eat some lunch?"

"Sounds great babe." Kate returned absentmindedly. As soon as she realized what she said, she quickly pulled out her book and began flipping the pages to find her place.

"Ohhh look whose using pet names now! A week ago I got a slap for calling you sweetie!" Castle exclaimed, looking at Beckett who was now also looking at him, her book forgotten.

"That was because we were at the _precinct _not on vacation. Besides, I didn't hit you hard, you big baby." Kate joked.

"See, there you go again with the pet names _sweetie_" Castle joked back. Kate only shook her head, smiling, and went back to her book and Rick to his graphic novel.

Within about two hours, Rick finished his stack of comics, his graphic novel, and relaxed a bit when he began to feel hungry. Castle turned to Kate, about to ask her if she was ready to go eat when he realized she was fast asleep. The sun had that effect on her, he remembered from their time at the Hamptons. Whenever the warm rays hit her skin she began to feel so comfortable and at ease that she just feel asleep. Castle thought it was adorable, and seeing that she was always stressed whenever she was back in the city, that it was a good idea to let her sleep and relax. Rick's only fear was that she would get sunburnt out here in the heat, so he grabbed for the sunscreen. Gently, Castle put some into his hands and rubbed the protective lotion on Kate's already tanned skin. She stirred a little bit but never woke up. Rick noticed how warm she was and thought it was best if he take them up into the cool house. Before picking Beckett taking Becket up to the house, Castle first took their things up to the house.

There was much to carry but Castle managed to balance everything until he got up to the house where he dropped everything in the living room with a huff of breath escaping his mouth. He hurried back to the dock to get Kate, deciding to leave her chair there just in case they wanted to come back out later, after all, maybe he could talk her into sharing a chair since he already brought his back up.

Castle lifted Kate up out of the chair and cradled her head to his bare chest. A incoherent mumble came from Kate.

"Sushhh sweetheart, it's okay. It's hot out, so we're going back to the house okay?"

Another sound came out of her mouth sounding somewhat like an "Okay"

Soon enough the couple was back at the house. Kate was still asleep when they arrived at the house so he put her on the couch, covered her up, and went to make some lunch.

By the time Kate woke up, her boyfriend had prepared a nice, simple lunch of fruit and turkey wraps. He had music, James Taylor, playing softly in the kitchen where he was finishing up their plates. Rick was softly humming along to the music. He liked to listen to James Taylor; it was calming and soothing to him. Kate remembered Castle telling her that when Alexis was younger that he would play the music for her when she wouldn't go to sleep at night. Kate and Rick had only been gone a few days but she could tell Rick missed his daughter. She admired how great of a parent he is, and smiled at the fact that their children would have the most amazing father ever.

"Hey you," Kate said, wrapping her arms around her partner's midsection.

"Hello there sleepyhead, have a nice nap?" Rick said as he turned around and brushed his lips against hers.

She nodded, "Yes _sweetheart._"

Castle caught her little remark, "Hey I'm sorry about that, I know how you don't like me using little terms for you. I won't do it again." Kate heard the seriousness accompanied by sadness in his voice. It's not that she doesn't like the names; it's just that she was very independent and her mind registered the names as something that is trying to help her or make her less capable of doing things on her own. Kate would never tell him that; she thought it sounded stupid enough in her own head that it didn't need to be said out loud. Rick has been nothing but loving or her, so she would try to get used to the little names he had for her. After all, she could always use kitten.

"No, no it's fine. I just was messing with you. I'm yours; you can call me anything you want. We are together, a couple, and that gives you the right to use silly pet names," Beckett explained, "I love you, you know that right?"

"Yes I do, I love you too sweetheart." He handed the detective her plate of food and they went out to the shaded patio to eat. It was three o'clock, so it was more of dinner and lunch combined, which Rick had no problem with because that meant later on, he didn't need dinner and he could just eat junk food. Kate knew this, he did it at least twice every month, but she also knew it was part of his inner child coming out; it was a side of him that she always loved but found annoying in the beginning of their partnership.

They finished their food around four. Beckett grabbed their dishes and placed them in the sink. While she was inside, she grabbed Rick's laptop from his luggage. He always put it in the middle so that there was cushion on either side of it. Castle was very protective over his work. While she searched through the bag, something tumbled out of it; a small jewelry box resembling a ring box.

**Oh cliffhanger! Don't worry; this next chapter should be up soon. Is Kate not ready for marriage? Will she say yes? Will she say no? I'm not even sure yet! Review to give me ideas, criticize, or just tell me you loved it (: **


	9. The Big Question

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or the show, but only the feelings I put into both of them. **

_This one is dedicated to all of you. I love you guys and thank you for making this story all that it is_

She didn't know what to do. Was she supposed to act like she didn't see anything? Kate's mind had a million different things running through it at a thousand miles per second. She knew what her answer would be; she would say yes, no doubt about that, but what she didn't know was whether to _tell_ him she found the ring. So Kate didn't _tell _him, she simply went about it in her own way.

Kate gathered up her book and Castle's laptop, sticking a note inside the lid. She left their room, with the ring on her finger, and headed back outside onto the porch. Slyly, Beckett handed the writer his laptop with the hand that didn't have a ring on it and simply sat down to read the book she found in Castle's bag. She didn't have any interest in reading anymore but interest in Castle finding the small post-it note that read one single word; _Yes._

"Kate, did you put this in my laptop?" Castle asked while he held up the note, not understanding what it meant.

Beckett simply nodded without looking up, pretending to keep reading.

"Kate? What does this…"Rick stopped speaking when Kate went to flip a page in her book, her face still hiding the fact that she knew of his plan. Castle saw the ring on the hand that flipped the pages. "Kate, where did you find that?"

"Find what?" She replied nonchalantly.

Castle grabbed her hand, rubbing it gently and brushing his thumb over the elegant engagement ring, "This, Kate, I had a plan you know? I wanted to do something special for you. You deserve special, Kate."

"I found it when I went to get your laptop from your luggage. It just fell out and I decided to keep it. I don't need you to do some big fancy proposal, Castle. You are special and as far as I am concerned you are the only thing special I need in my life." She leaned over to kiss him lightly, resting her hand on his jaw as she pulled away. "I love you."

Castle gave her a smile and replied, "I love you too, Kate" and kissed her one more time. Castle gazed at her lovingly for a few minutes and then grabbed her hand, swiftly pulling her up.

"Castle, what are you doing?" Beckett questioned as her book dropped off of her lap and onto the wooded porch.

"Come on," Rick tugged her hand, "I have something I want to show you." Rick pulled on Kate's hand and guided her towards the wooded area they went a few days ago. He started to pick up the pace when he looked up and saw the sun was making its way down the sky, soon to disappear and be replaced with inevitable darkness. Castle had a smile on his face all the way while his partner was just very confused.

Castle stopped once they arrived in the open meadow like space Kate had shown him earlier. They both took a moment to catch their breath before Castle spoke up, "Well, since you ruined my grand proposal plan I figured I could show you what I was planning on doing."

Even though she already said yes, he still wanted to impress her with his plan, "Sounds fair enough, I'm sorry again for stealing your thunder." Beckett said, smiling ear to ear at how romantic and loving her partner was.

Rick Castle moved towards the tree that Kate would escape to during her summers with her uncle. Effortlessly, Castle made his way up onto the lowest tree branch, which was just high enough off the ground that he was taller than Kate but could reach down and touch her. Rick looked back up to the sky, which he had done several times on their way into the clearing. A smile beamed on his face when he saw the sun was just about to set, that was his cue.

Kate stood looking up at him, wondering what was going on in his head.

Castle began, "You once told me that when things were tough, you would come here and sit. Now when things are tough, I want you to come to me. I want everything with you Kate. I want you to feel safe around me. I want you to feel that whenever you feel uncertain, scared, or just need someone, that you can come to me; and I think that you feel that you can. I want to be with you forever Kate," Castle patted the spot next to him, gesturing for her to join him up on the steady branch, which she did. The sky was orange all around them and Rick couldn't help but think about how beautiful his fiancé looked, "I want to wake up beside you every day for the rest of our lives and the lives that we bring into this world together," Castle took one hand and tucked a strand of hair behind Kate's ear and softly pressed his hand to her stomach with the other, rubbing a single circle over where their children will someday be. Kate put her hand over his for a moment then removed to wipe away a single tear rolling down her cheek. "And I hope you want that with me too. So Kate, will you be my forever, my always, and my wife?" Kate nodded, now crying and kissing Rick sweetly. She turned around, her back to his stomach and his back against the tree trunk, and leaned against him.

Castle played with the ring on Beckett's hand. He leaned down and whispered, "I love you," into her hear and kissed her neck lightly. Kate tilted her head back so that her mouth was next to his ear, "I love you too, Rick. I love you so much," and kissed him lightly on the jaw. The temperature was starting to go down along with the sun and with that the light. Rick kissed her hair, then temple, then cheek, then neck, and whispered to her that they should start heading back before it got too dark outside. Beckett moved off of him and let him hop down first. Castle outreached his hands to help her down. Once she was on the ground, Rick pulled her tightly to him and brought her in for a long, deep kiss filled with mutual love and devotion between the engaged couple.

Rick and Kate headed back to the house and managed to get back inside with some light still outside. Today was their last day at the farm house before they had to head back to the city. The couple ate a small, light dinner and then crawled into bed to go to sleep cuddled up together, feeling like nothing in the world could possible go wrong.

**This chapter was one of the easiest to write, which was surprising to me. Big thanks to the kids I'm babysitting for taking a long enough nap to give me time to write this. I love you guys, please review if you have the time! This is not the end; I believe I have a few more chapters to go and maybe a sequel into the future or something!**


	10. The Last Day

**Here's a challenge for you all. Do NOT skip to the end of this one! It will ruin the surprise! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Castle**

_This one is dedicated to Sarah. You are so extraordinary and I cannot wait to see you. You are one of the best friends anyone could ever ask for, so keep your head up and know that I am always here for you whenever you need me. I love you!_

The sunlight busted through the thin fabric of the curtains, threatening to wake up the couple currently cuddled up in the sheets of the large bed. Castle was the first of the pair to wake up. He knew today was the day that they would have to leave their vacation and head back to the city where murders and deadline pushing publishers awaited their return. He didn't want to go home yet. Rick just wanted to stay here in bed with Kate forever, but he knew that it was inevitable. Castle slowly pulled himself out of bed, careful not to awaken Beckett, and pulled the curtains tight, blocking out the harsh sunlight. He slid back into bed next to his partner who was facing him, still sound asleep.

Castle couldn't help but think how beautiful she looked while she slept. Kate's hair was askew all over her pillow and her face was relaxed. Her hand, still wearing the ring, was extended outwards towards Castle's place on the bed and soon lifted to find its place on his warm chest. Beckett moved into his warmth and let out a small, content sound as she felt him beside her. Castle toyed with the ring absentmindedly, twirling it around and around on Kate's slender finger.

Kate felt the movement in the ring and tightly clasped her hand into a tight fist so that her ring couldn't be removed. Sleepily, she opened her eyes and saw that it was only Castle and Beckett unclenched her fist.

"Good morning," Rick said, sweeping a lock of hair from her forehead, "I'm sorry if I startled you. You just looked so perfect and peaceful."

"No you're fine. Good morning to you too, Castle." Beckett replied, "What time is it?"

Castle lifted his head and turned sideways to glance to the clock on his left, "Just a little after eight." He crashed his head back down on the pillow and letting out a breath, "We don't have to go yet, do we? I don't want to go home. Gina will be on me to write and I do not want that." Rick said firmly.

"Relax writer boy, as long as we are on our way by noon, we will make it back at a decent hour." Kate said, bringing relief to the writer's face.

"So, detective, what do you propose we do to pass the time?" Rick said suggestively, coming closer to Kate, brushing the hair from her forehead and slipping his arm around her slender waist.

"Well I have a few things in mind." Kate answered. She leaned in and gave him a slow, sweet kiss.

Around ten, the couple emerged from their bathroom, fully clothed and showered, hair still damp. Together they went into the kitchen to get a light breakfast, knowing that they would eat some lunch before they left the house. Kate began to make some toast, plugging in the toaster and grabbing some bread from the walk in pantry. Rick grabbed a few eggs and made a small batch of scrambled eggs, mixed with some ham and basil for some added flavor.

The smell of basil floated through the kitchen. Kate closed her eyes and took in the scent of what Rick was cooking. "Oh that smells great Castle; you should make that more often." She exclaimed to the writer. He was a great cook, as long as he didn't combine it with marshmallows and chocolate.

"If you like it, I will make it for you whenever you please." Rick said, handing her a plate with eggs and dropping a kiss to her lips. Along with toast, Beckett made them coffee, which she handed to her fiancé and sat the toast on his plate. Kate knew he liked his toast with a little bit of cinnamon sprinkled on top of the butter, so she got some out of the cabinet and sat it down by his plate, kissing him lightly on the cheek. Together the couple ate their breakfast, taking in the quite sounds of a wind chime and birds singing softly in the distance. They knew that sound would soon be replaced by car horns and gun shots once they returned to the bustling city. Once Castle had finished his food, he quickly cleaned off his dishes and returned them to the cabinet along with his cinnamon. By the time Rick finished cleaning up the kitchen; Kate had begun to clean hers.

"Here, allow me, I got these. You can go make sure the house was how it was before we got here. I would help, but I don't really know where anything goes." Castle offered. Beckett replied her thanks and went about folding some blankets and making their bed back from their earlier activities.

Kate and Rick finished up at about the same time, about ten thirty, and Kate suggested that they pack up their belongings so that they wouldn't be in a rush later. On separate sides of the now made bed, the duo placed their luggage and began to fold up their dirty clothes and put them away. Kate Beckett stopped packing and slowly took of the necklace, holding her mother's ring, and silently tucked it away into a safe compartment of her suitcase. Kate realized that she didn't need it at the moment. The only ring she wanted to be wearing was her engagement ring; the ring that symbolized a new beginning for both her and Castle. And at this thought, she smiled.

That sweet, kind smile did not go unnoticed by the author, nor did the act of putting away the necklace that he knew meant so very much to the detective. But right now, she wasn't the detective obsessed with her mother's murder. No, she was the detective that now had a family of her own to come home to; the detective that had a responsibility to keep herself out of harm's way, especially the danger that that particular case, so that she could start a new chapter in her book. Castle knew that she was finally starting to end that dark, dreary chapter of her book and start a new one with him. So he finished up his packing and then took her hand, leading her outside.

Outside it was sixty-five degrees with a light wind blowing and the sun shining bright. Wordlessly they sat together in the grass against a tree and just enjoyed being by one another.

The hours passed and the couple was still outside, enjoying the feeling of the fresh outdoors. Earlier they had found a Frisbee in the garage and passed it lazily back and forth until the wind became too strong, which made Castle think of an idea. He rushed back to the garage and searched until he found it, a kite.

Kate remembered the kite from when she was around the age of seven. Her uncle had helped her make it on a windy day, such as one like this, and they flew it until the wind gave out and the kite would fly no more. She smiled at Rick when he brought it out.

"Come on; let's see how high this thing gets!" Rick said excitingly. Rick took hold of the diamond shaped kite itself while Kate unwound the string from the blue handle until a good amount worth of string was let loose.

"Okay on three I'm letting go and you hold on tight to the handle. Ready?" Castle began, getting a nod from Beckett, "One…. Two…. Three!" At that, Castle let go of the kite and it quickly sored into the air high above them. Rick ran back to Kate, who was holding tightly to the handle and picked her up from behind, around the waist, and began to run backwards with her, making more string come loose and the kite go even higher.

Kate giggled, and said to her captor, "Put me down!" Rick put her down but instantly began to tickle her sides until she was lying in the grass, rolling in laughter, but still holding onto the handle. "Rick stop it! Stop before I let the handle go and lose the kite!" Castle stopped his tickling and pulled the kite back down, winding it up and putting it on the porch. Kate was still on the ground, looking up at the passing clouds in the sky. Rick joined her, his head next to hers; laying at opposite ends so that only their heads were together. Castle turned and kissed her cheek, whispering his love into her hear softly. He looked at his phone and realized it was already 12:30.

"Kate, it's past noon. We better get going." Castle said. Kate groaned, not wanting to leave, but got up anyway. She put up the kite and Frisbee and together they made their way inside.

"Can we just get lunch somewhere on our way back? I don't really feel like cooking." Kate suggested as the grabbed her luggage and keys, exiting the house with her partner in tow. Castle agreed and began to pack up their things. Kate offered to drive first and stated that they could eat at the same diner that they had ate on the way down here, and that they could switch off driving there, all to which Rick agreed.

The drive was going well. Castle and Beckett had been on the road for about an hour, the entire time with Kate's hand intertwined with Rick's. They were driving on a fairly busy road and stopped at the red light in an intersection. Rick stole a kiss from Kate just before the light went green. She pulled away from him and went forward through the green light when suddenly she was bright lights coming from her left side view.

That was all they saw before they felt the crash, desperately holding onto one another's hand, until both of their grips were lost, along with their consciousness.

**So that's that, but this is not the end! I promise! This chapter was by far my favorite to write. Review and tell me what you're thinking! **


	11. The Wreck

**Disclaimer: I don't own Castle, just using the characters as an outlet for my emotions and feelings.**

**Flashbacks to the crash are in italics **

_Previously on The Trip: She pulled away from him and went forward through the green light when suddenly she was bright lights coming from her left side view. _

_That was all they saw before they felt the crash, desperately holding onto one another's hand, until both of their grips were lost, along with their consciousness._

_This one is dedicated to my brother. _

Sirens and voices; sirens of an ambulance and voices spewing something medical that Castle couldn't understand That's all that he could hear, well that and the constant pounding in his head in rhythm with his slow heartbeat. His breathing was shallow and ragged, but he couldn't even think about that right now. Right now the pain didn't matter, hell, his life didn't matter. All Rick cared about was if Kate was okay, and if she was okay, then he would be okay.

"Where…Kate…okay," Castle spoke incoherently, trying to get his point across to the people poking and prodding on him, "Is she?"

"Mr. Castle I need you to lay back and stop fighting us. You broke many bones in the accident and if you move you will only hurt yourself further, do you understand me?" The doctor tried to reason. Castle laid back, his head suddenly spinning and the harsh light bringing a new wave of pain behind his eyes. He winced in pain, arching up with his face contorted while he tried so very hard to make the light go away. The doctors held Rick down and injected some sort of drug into his IV. The last of the lights Castle saw was from the other ambulance carrying his partner trailing close behind his own.

Kate on the other hand could not see or hear anything. She was still struggling consciousness. The doctors performed CPR and compressions until the ambulance pulled into the ER wing of the hospital behind Rick Castle's ambulance. When the team of doctors arrived on the scene, they could tell this was going to be a messy fix for both victims, but more for the girl.

_Flashback to Crash: _

_Kate was the first to feel the impact; the first to feel the door cave into her side tearing open her skin with the rough metal. She clung to Castle's hand for dear life, so hard that she felt some bones crack. The rest was black. Neither of them was conscious any longer. The cause of the crash was an old pick-up truck who's brakes gave out when it got up to the intersection and flew into Castle and Beckett, driving at 70 mph, which was 20 mph over the designated speed limit for that road. The driver got out with a few scratches and bruises, but the car he hit came out much worse._

_When the truck t-boned the couple's car, it sent the car traveling sideways, being pushed by the truck still, and into a light pole on the other side of the street. Castle's side was the side to hit the pole and Kate's side hit by the truck. With the impact Kate was flung to the side, remaining in her seat because of the belt holding her down, and sent sideways into the middle console of the car, breaking four of her ribs on the right side and two on the left. Because of the pole, Castle's right leg snapped and broke along with his right wrist and a finger on his left because of Beckett's vise grip. His wrist was broken when he stuck it straight out in front of him to stop himself from flying forwards. By now the driver was calling 911 explaining the incident and paramedics were rushing to the scene. Warm blood was quickly soaking through Kate's side and through her clothing, leaving a smell of iron in its wake. Rick had a nasty gash in his forehead, from which blood was trickling down the left side of his face, a single drop landing on Kate's engagement ring and the other drops circling around their enter twined fingers. Kate's pulse was dropping fast when the paramedics reached them and pried them out of the car, taking Kate carefully from her seat where the blood she had lost was sticking her lightly to it. Even though they were unconscious, Rick and Kate's hands would not separate and the medics had to force their fingers from one another. The uniforms on the scene got the drivers statement and the victims' names so that the trauma doctors could find their previous medical information._

Rick awoke in a hospital gown sitting in a room that smelled all too clean to him. The lights were dimmed and there were monitors beeping steadily next to his hospital bed. His wrist was wrapped in a brace and his leg was in a cast, along with his ring finger on his left hand. His head hurt less than it had on the drive here, which was good. A doctor dressed in dark green scrubs and a white overcoat came into the room holding a chart, presumably Castle's. He started to write down numbers and then turned to Rick.

"I see you are awake. How are you feeling?" He asked. Castle tried to speak but his throat felt dry, so he pointed to it. "Oh right, you must be thirsty. Here, have some water."

After he drank, Castle cleared his throat and began to speak, "I'm fine. Where is she? Where's Kate?"

"I'm sorry Mr. Castle, but who is Kate?" Castle's face went white and panic struck him. His doctor glanced at the chart and realized whom he was speaking of, "Oh! Of course! Kate Beckett, the one who was driving. I'm sorry sir but that is confidential information. Only family can know."

Rick locked his jaw tight and spoke again, "She is my family. She is my fiancée. Now tell me, is she going to be okay?"

"The last I heard from her doctor, she was in surgery. The metal of the car tore through her side and they had to stich her up and stop the bleeding. She lost a lot of blood Mr. Castle but fortunately they got her some and I believe she is out now. Let me send her doctor in here to brief you on her condition. It will just take a moment."

Rick shut his eyes as the doc left the room and lay back onto the hard mattress of the hospital bed. He could not stop thinking about her and if she was seriously injured. What if she was paralyzed? What if she lost her memory? He could not live if something happened to her. He just couldn't.

**Well guys there is that. I'm on spring break and will most likely have the next chapter up by tomorrow at the latest! Leave a review!**


	12. The Aftermath

**Disclaimer: I don't own Castle.**

**Okay shout-out to Alex who reviewed under Guest! Your review made my day! **

_This one is dedicated to my momma. _

Kate's doctor walked into Castle's room. Her doctor looked similar to his own, but with short blond hair and green eyes instead of the brown hair and brown eyes of his doctor. "Mr. Castle, I hear that you and Ms. Beckett are engaged. Congratulations to you both, but you will have to tell her that for me. Due to the trauma Kate is undergoing with her body trying to heal properly, she is in a medically induced coma so that she can heal. In the accident, she broke six ribs, four on the right and two on the left. Kate also tore open her side and lost extreme amounts of blood. Now we took her into surgery to stop the bleeding and sew up her side, but she lost a lot of blood Mr. Castle and she almost did not make it. We gave her as much blood as possible but some of it her blood cells will have to make on their own, which will take time. With her in a coma, this will be better because she will not be struggling or in much pain."

Castle took in what the doctor said, especially the coma part. She wasn't awake, but also she wasn't in much pain, probably because of the painkillers that doctors were flooding her system with. She was stable, which was good, but Rick could tell that the doctor was keeping something from him. Something wasn't right with Kate. The doctor looked down to the floor and Castle spoke up, "What is it? What are you not you telling me?"

"When we first got Kate in, we did an ultrasound just as a mandatory check for anything that we might not be aware of." The doctor said, still holding back information, "Mr. Castle, she was pregnant."

Castle felt the air rush out of his lungs. They were going to have a baby. He was going to be a father again. But what the doctor said didn't sit right in his mind. The doctor said was; he said that she was pregnant. "What do you mean by was…?"

"Kate was around a month along by the time she was brought in. When we did the ultrasound, we saw the baby but could not hear a heartbeat. Like I said, she was losing a lot of blood, but some of it was not from the side wound. Some was from the miscarriage she was having, most likely due to the impact of the wreck. I'm very sorry for your loss Rick, but we need to know, did either of you know about the baby?" Castle shook his head no, tears streaming down his cheeks, "Well then I will leave you to decide. Either I can let her know when she wakes up or you can. The choice is yours to make."

"I will tell her..." Castle choked out, "When can I see her?"

"Well she will most likely wake up from the coma in a day or two, but it is up to your doctor if you are well enough to visit her or not. I will go get him for you. Once again, I am sorry for your loss." And with that the doctor hung his head and exited the room and a few minutes later Rick's doctor appeared. Rick tried to stop the tears but he just couldn't. How was he supposed to tell Kate that they had lost a baby that neither of them knew about? The pain was just unbearable.

"Well Mr. Castle, you are stable. I want to keep you overnight just as a precaution. You will be in a wheel chair for a while and due to your hand and wrist, someone will have to push you around until your leg is healed enough for you to walk on your own. Now Ms. Beckett's doctor told me that you would like to go see her. I see no problem in that and you can stay in there where I can still check up on you from time to time." Castle agreed and sat up for the doctor to help him into the wheel chair. Kate's room was down the hall, only a little ways from Rick's room. Castle inwardly swore to himself that he would not leave her side until she awoke. He was wheeled into her room and sat by her side. The doctor left the room.

Rick looked at Kate and took the sight of her in. Besides the small cut in her forehead, she looked prefect and peaceful.

Castle grabbed her hand with his good hand, the one with only one broken finger, and rubbed small circles on it. He looked to the table next to the bed and on top of it was a bag with her ring in it. Rick reached for the bag and took out the ring, examining it. There was some blood on it and Rick let a few more tears slid down his cheek. He almost lost her again. Castle took the ring out of the bag and tried to rub the blood off but it wouldn't disappear. He tried and tried and scrubbed and scrubbed but the blood just wouldn't come off. Clenching the ring in his fist, he bent over in a fit of sobs onto Kate's bed, tears falling onto her hand. Rick sat up. He had to be strong for Kate. He could not break down now when she was fighting for her life. Rick sniffed and regained his emotions, wiping at his wet cheeks. Rick took his hand and lifted away the blanket and gown covering Kate's stomach to access the damage. Her stitches were on the side closest to him and there were about ten or so holding he skin together. Her stomach was flat and Rick couldn't help but put a hand on it, thinking of their baby that died in there. He recovered her stomach and took her hand once again. Rick leaned back in his chair and let sleep take him.

**If you could leave me a review, that would be great **


	13. The Lost Child

**Disclaimer: I don't own Castle.**

_This one is dedicated to my aunt who lost a child once, but now has three perfect children that I am proud to call my cousins. _

One nurse in the hospital walked past Beckett's room during her night shift and saw how peaceful the couple looked and at the same time looking like they had been to hell and back together. The nurse walked into the room and drawled the curtains shut, hoping to let the couple sleep more without the harsh sunlight making its wake up call.

The crash replayed over and over throughout Rick's mind while he was sleeping. The sound of the wheels screeching as they slid into the pole made Castle's grip on Beckett's hand tighten in his sleep. The memory of the smells were even worse because Castle knew it wasn't iron he smelt, but instead his fiancée's blood pouring out of her side. But the smell of this love's life draining out of her slowly was not the worse. The absolute worst parts of the nightmare were two things: One being the fact that it wasn't just a nightmare because it was real and it really happened and two was the feelings that felt way too real for Rick's comfort. He kept feeling his hand being squeezed by Kate when she first felt the impact.

At some point Rick realized that it wasn't just a dream. He opened his eyes and looked down to where Kate's hand was really grabbing onto his own; a silent gesture letting him know that she was okay and alive. Castle shouted for the doctors to let them know that Beckett was hopefully waking up. Kate's doctor came in and checked the monitors. Just as he was turning to Kate, her eyes started to flutter open.

"Kate," the doctor began, "Kate if you can hear me, move your head to the right." In response Kate moved her head to the side ever so little. Rick looked up at the doctor, wanting him to tell him something reassuring. "Her responses seem to be intact." Castle looked back at Kate, squeezing her hand in an act of a little reassurance on his own part. The detective opened her eyes and into the writers. He handed her some water, knowing how he felt when he too woke up. She sipped it and then handed it back, "Castle, are you okay? What happened?"

Castle looked at the doctor who nodded, telling Castle to speak up. "We were in a wreck. It was an accident. The truck that hit us had bad breaks but unfortunately that led to us ending up like this." He looked at her and then down to his own leg.

Kate nodded, "Yeah I remember the lights from my side but then the rest of it is blank."

"Kate, in the accident, your side got cut open pretty badly and you lost a lot of blood. Fortunately we were able to stop the bleeding and get enough blood into you to keep you alive. I put you into a coma to help you heal faster. Mr. Castle here got out with a broken leg, wrist, finger, and a small gash in his forehead." The doctor explained, pointing to the areas on Rick that he was speaking about, "You should be released tomorrow as long as you remain stable. I will leave you two alone." And with that the doctor gave a look to Castle, silently telling him that he needed to tell Kate about the baby, more so about how now there was no baby. The look didn't go unnoticed by Kate.

"Rick," She said softly, looking at his face, "I know that look. You are hiding something. Are you hurt worse than he said? Is something wrong with me? With us?"

Rick took a deep breath and brushed Kate's hair behind her ear awkwardly because of his broken wrist, "No Kate, I'm fine. Just a few breaks, that's all. But… in the accident… someone… Kate we lost someone in the wreck."

"I don't understand, Castle. The driver, is it him?" Beckett asked.

"No, Kate, he's fine. Did you know Kate?" Castle asked, looking straight into her eyes with tears in his own. This was so much harder than he expected.

"Castle, you are scaring me. I don't know anything or anyone or whatever it is you are talking about. Just say it." Kate said, her tone getting more serious.

"You were… we were pregnant." Rick whispered, tears flowing freely once again down his cheeks. Kate let go of his hand, bringing her own to her stomach.

"Rick, what do you mean 'were'?" She whispered back, tears of her own running down her face. "Oh god Castle," Kate sobbed, using her other hand to cover her mouth in attempt to stop the sobs that were emerging. Rick didn't know what to do to help. He couldn't hold her because he was confined to the chair. He couldn't hold her hand because she would not move it from the place where their baby used to be without them even knowing. Rick felt so useless watching her cry so he just laid a hand on her arm and cried with her.

He spoke up after a few minutes when her sobs started to subside, "When they brought us here they saw that not all the blood that you were losing was coming from your side. They did some tests or something," The details becoming blurred in Castle's mind, "and they concluded that you were having a miscarriage brought on by the crash. They said that there was nothing that they could do." Castle could tell that Kate was struggling to stay from breaking into tears again. "Hey, look at me," Rick tried, "maybe it wasn't the right time and this was the universes way of telling us that or maybe it was the worlds way of unfairly punishing us for some unknown reason. I don't know, but there is one thing I do know. I know that we will try again. I know that we will come out of this strong and one day, when the timing is a little better for us both, we will have perfect children. I promise you that this time I will not let anything happen to our son or daughter. We already lost one," Castle put a hand to her stomach, "and I will not let us lose another."

**Thanks for reading! Please review! I just want to put it out there that I'm not big into doing research so if every little medical detail isn't perfect, sorry. If that bothers you, I'm sorry but I write for me and Castle fans, not some medical show.**


	14. The First Dance

**Disclaimer: I don't own Castle, just the excitement it brings me. **

_This one is dedicated to Hannah B. This is my first Castle Monday without you and I am barely making it! I love you!_

Two days after Rick told Kate about the child they lost, Kate's doctors told her that she and Castle could leave the hospital once she had a few appointments with a local physical therapist, due to the fact that it would be painful with her side split and some of the muscles there torn. The therapist was to help her walk and move around, seeing that Castle had to be pushed in the wheel chair by someone. The therapist came to the hospital every day for a week straight to try and get Kate walking. By the end of the week, he had her walking by herself. Granted she had to walk slowly, but at least being able to move on her own. Her therapist showed her doctors her progress. They agreed to release her and went to go get the release papers for both her and Rick.

While they were out, Kate and Rick started to make arrangements for a ride home. Castle knew that his mother was not available because she was in California for some "big gig" as she told him. Neither of them wanted to pull Alexis from her studies and Kate's father was still out on a fishing trip with Kate's uncle. They were at a loss. They had no ride back to the city, which they were still about two hours out of, and in the crash their luggage was flung from the car and landed in a ditch, getting them soaked and ruined. Neither of them cared much about the clothing, but they did get the officers to go and retrieve two things: Castle's laptop and her mother's ring. Of course they also got their wallets, purse, phones, and ID's, seeing that they needed those things.

"I know who we can call!" They said in unison, smiling at each other and both loving how in sync they are. "Ryan and Espo!" They both said again, looking around for their phones. Castle gave up because he couldn't really move well. Beckett made her way out of bed and over to her purse that was sitting on the table in the corner. She rummaged through it and found her phone, dragging a chair over to Castle and sitting next to him. She dialed Esposito's number, putting him on speaker, and after a few rings, he answered.

"Hey girl, how's your get away with Prince Charming?" Espo chimed into the phone, "Don't try to hide it any more. Ryan and I know all about you and Castle. Don't worry, your secret's safe with us."

"Thanks Espo, hey listen we need your and Ryan's help. Not everything here is 'happily ever after'." Kate explained, "We were headed back and got in a car accident about a week or so ago. Everything is fine with us but we need to be picked up, our car is totaled. Can you and Ryan head out here to get us?" Espo agreed to pick them up, saying that they were heading out of the station now and Beckett gave them the address of the hospital.

They sat in silence for a few minutes with a radio playing softly in the background. Kate checked a few emails on her phone and Castle was doing the same. Eventually he spoke up in a serious tone, "Kate, help me up." Kate gave him a confused look in return. "You heard me. Help me up. I'm sick of being in this chair and our song is on the radio."

"Rick that's very sweet of you but it will hurt to stand on that leg. I don't even think you can stand on it. You heard what the doctor said, you can't stand up." Kate tried to reason with the head strong writer.

"Kate, I can handle a little pain if it means I get to dance with my fiancée for the first time. I'm not taking no for an answer on this one sweetheart. Either you help me up or I will find my own way. Please Kate."

Kate gave him a sweet smile, leaned down to kiss him, and then held out her hands to him. He took them the best that he could with his casts. Castle put all of his weight on his good leg and kept the other one from pain by keeping it off the ground. Kate moved her hands to his under arms and, when he was upright, to his sides. Castle rested his casted leg on top of Kate's foot and began to sway in some sort of childish waltz dance. Rick's damaged hands rested on Kate's hips, using the little movement he had in his fingers to grab onto her.

They danced around in a small circle for a half an hour, ignoring the rest of the world together. Their doctors gathered outside watching the duo in their own little world. When they stopped the doctors rushed away and went about their work. Castle said he felt fine but Kate had heard him take a sharp intake of breath a few times when his foot would slip off on Kate's and sharply hit the floor. He took a seat back in his chair and Kate sat next to him.

"Thank you for the dance," She smiled at him, "Now the boys should be here in about an hour and a half. Do you have everything we need?"

"Yeah, we are all set to go back to the loft. I guess you have to move in with me now, huh?" Castle asked with a twinkle in his eye.

"You would like that, wouldn't you Castle? Having someone at your every beckon call, especially now that you are kind of a cripple?" Kate joked. Castle played a hurt look at her words, but knew that she was just joking with him. "Of course I will move in Castle. We do have a wedding to plan after all."

"I want the wedding to be after I am all healed up. I want you twirl you around the dance floor like the queen of my castle. I need to be able to do everything a normal man does. I will carry you across the threshold and do things to you on our honeymoon." Castle said, wagging his eyebrows at her as she blushed. They talked about the wedding and what they would do once they got back in the city. Before they knew it Ryan and Espo arrived just as Castle went to grab Kate's ring from the bedside table and slide it on her ring finger once again.

Ryan spoke up first, "Something you two want to share with the class?"

Esposito followed his question with a few others, "Yea Beckett, why does writer boy look like he's been through hell and back? What's that you have on your finger?" He asked with a smirk.

**Thank you guys for all of your follows and favorites and reviews! You guys are the reason I keep doing this, your support means the world to me so please drop a review even it is a simple smiley face!**


	15. The Way Home

**Disclaimer: I don't own Castle **

_This one is dedicated to my father. Pinky-stavie. I love you Sapa!_

**Previously on The Trip**: _**Ryan spoke up first, "Something you two want to share with the class?"**_

_**Esposito followed his question with a few others, "Yea Beckett, why does writer boy look like he's been through hell and back? What's that you have on your finger?" He asked with a smirk.**_

"I told you Javi that Rick and I are in a relationship. What more is there to know?" Beckett asked, knowing what the boys wanted to know.

"What you and _Rick_," Ryan teased, "failed to mention is that you two are engaged!"

"Yeah Beckett, how sweet." The boys kept on, "Exactly how long have you two been together? I mean we have known for at least a month, but we figured you would tell us when you were ready."

Castle jumped in, "We have been together since the day Maddox threw Kate off that roof." He looked over at Beckett and let her finish the explanation.

"I felt horrible about lying to you two, we both did." Kate put her hand on Rick's thigh, "Kevin, Javi, it was wrong of us to hide this from you, but we didn't want you to have to lie to Gates in turn for us. It would have put you both at risk if she found out about us and that you guys were hiding it too." Kate's eyes moved over to Castle in his chair, "But I guess we have to tell her now, don't we?" Rick nodded and placed his hand over hers.

"So what made you two suddenly get engaged? You're not pregnant are you?" Ryan teased.

Kate and Rick's breath caught at his words. Kate let the tears stream down from her eyes once again and moved her hand to her stomach. Rick too let a single tear slip from his eye, but quickly got his emotions in check to explain to the boys. Esposito hit Ryan on the arm and Ryan mouthed back "What did I say?" Kate quickly got it together too, knowing that the boys had the right to know, especially after their breakdown.

Rick started to explain, "We were pregnant, about a month or two along. Neither of us knew, but in the crash… Kate's side of the car was the side that the truck slammed into and some metal ripped open her side, apparently causing us to lose our baby." His eyes were focused on an unrecognizable spot on the floor, silent tears still flowing. Kate's eyes were looking out a window as she wiped at her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry guys. I shouldn't have asked… I'm sorry" Ryan apologized with Esposito nodding his condolences.

"You guys didn't know. We have had enough sadness for one day, no more tears okay?" Rick said, brushing his thumb over Kate's cheek to wipe away her last tear. "Now what do you say, ready to head home?"

Home. Kate had a home now, a family, and she realized this as she looked around the room. She had her brothers, Ryan and Espo. She had a ruggedly handsome fiancé. She had her father and a woman that was like a mother to her, Martha. She had a beautiful girl that was like her own daughter. Even though she wanted that baby, she still had so much to be grateful for and she smiled. "Home, yes, let's go home." She stood up, got their things and then wheeled Castle out of the room, following the boys. The chair had to stay with the hospital but Castle said that he had one at home from when Alexis broke her own leg, so all they would have to do is help him into the house.

When they got into the car, all was silent except for the music turned down low coming through the speakers. Kate was leaning into Rick's side in the back seat when he spoke to the boys, "Since Kate's moving into the loft, we will probably need some help moving her stuff over. Would you guys mind helping? After that I can whoop your butts in Call of Duty with some beer on me."

"Sounds good Castle, but what makes you so sure you are going to win? After all, we are the ones who actually shoot guns for a living." Ryan said, giving Esposito a fist bump.

"Well you guys might be good detectives and all, but I have a partner in the game too. And it's your boss." Castle retorted, implying that Beckett was on his team. She gave him a smile and kiss instead of a fist bump, agreeing to the match against her boys.

"Beckett, we detectives must stick together!" Esposito tried to reason.

"No, you have Ryan. We fiancé's have to stick together, right sweetheart?" Castle countered.

"Castle, call me sweetheart one more time and I'm on their side. Got it?" Beckett said, shooting him her famous glare.

"Okay _baby_." Castle shot back and Beckett just lightly slapped the back of his head. "Ouch! You know you love me, even my little names for you."

"You're right, I do love you, _kitten_." Kate shot back, kissing his cheek and nudging her face into the crook of his neck. The rest of the car ride was relatively silent other than small talk over the case and the trip.

They arrived back in New York around six in the evening. Ryan and Espo helped take Castle and their things up to the loft. After everything was all set, the boys said that they had to get back to the precinct to get their things and head home. Ryan pointed out that Gates would need to know about the accident and Beckett agreed to come in tomorrow to talk with the captain.

Kate ordered take out from a little Chinese restaurant a few blocks down the street from Castle's loft. When the food arrived they ate together and discussed how they would end up telling everyone about the accident. They agreed that they would tell their families and Lanie about the baby, but no one else. Tomorrow calls were to be made and Kate had to talk with Gates. Castle wanted to go with her and the couple thought it was best to tell the captain of their relationship and engagement. They went to bed that night knowing that whatever happens, if Castle gets kicked out of the precinct, they would handle whatever life throws at them together.

**Thank you for reading and your reviews were amazing guys! I really love hearing from you so please leave a review! To those of you who celebrate it, have a great Easter and to all of you have a Happy Castle Monday! Happy 100****th**** episode everybody!**


	16. The Moving On With Life

**Disclaimer: I don't own Castle!**

_This one is dedicated to Daija! Happy Birthday! I love you! And to my 87 year old great grandpa that passed away yesterday. I love you and miss you every second. _

With her heals clanking against the hard wood floor of the 12th Precinct and wheeling a slightly embarrassed author, Kate Beckett made her way into Captain Gate's office. All eyes were on the duo and Kate lightly heard Ryan order everyone back to work. Kate didn't care; all she wanted to do was get into the office without causing too much of a scene and talk to her captain. Rick, on the other hand, was terrified. This was his home too; he didn't want to have to leave just because he was hopelessly in love with one of New York's Finest. They were almost to the door when Gates appeared before them in the hallway. She had her glasses on the brim of her nose and her arms crossed in front of her, looking beyond pissed at the secret couple. The partners looked down, knowing what was coming.

"Mr. Castle, Detective Beckett, my office. Now." The female captain said firmly, lifting her arm to gesture them into her own personal jail, at least that's what it felt like to Castle. Kate sat with Castle at her side and her hand on his thigh in attempts to calm him, a manner that didn't go unnoticed by their boss. "So, which one of you wants to explain to me why Mr. Castle was conveniently gone while you, Beckett, went to 'visit a sick relative'" Gates questioned, making fake air quotes, " and how Mr. Castle got injured?" Gates was leaning her back to her desk, standing in front of the detective and her writer.

Kate decided that this was all on her; she was the one to lie in the first place about the sick relative, "Sir, I didn't go to visit a relative. I took Castle on vacation with me to Maryland." At this, Gate's didn't seem the least bit surprised, but then Castle spoke, continuing Kate, and little by little, the surprise started to show on Gates' face.

"We have been together since I resigned last summer, and while we were on vacation, I proposed to her, sir. She said yes." Castle said, grabbing Kate's hand donning the engagement ring. "I understand if you have to kick me out, with the no dating policy here between coworkers… but I don't want to go…. Kate… Detective Beckett, her work hasn't been affected by my presence here, both before and after our relationship and…" he stammered on until Gates held up a single hand to him.

"Enough, Mr. Castle, I've heard enough. I'm not oblivious to you two, you know? I had my suspicions for a few months now. And you are correct; her work has not been affected by your presence, so you can stay, just limit the touching. A kiss every now and then is fine by me, and that goes with hand holding too, but don't let me catch you two in a... compromising position. Got me?"

The couple was stunned. Neither Castle nor Beckett knew what to say, so they just sat there and said nothing with their mouths hanging open. Gates continued on, "So why is he practically a cripple now?"

"Well sir, on our way home from vacation, we got hit by a car. The metal tore through my side," Kate explained, purposely leaving out the personal information about the incident, "The accident also broke Rick's, um, I mean Castle's finger, wrist, and leg, leaving him in this chair for a few more days until he can wear a boot." Kate's words stumbled out in a rush of a single breath.

"Well, detective, I will give you both another week off to recoup after your injuries but after that I expect you both back her and ready to work without any distractions." Captain Gates stated. Castle and Beckett nodded and then exited the office and made their way back to the loft.

Today, around 5, the boys were supposed to meet Beckett over at her apartment with a moving van, rented under Rick's name, to help her pack up some of her things. Whatever didn't get packed tonight, they would be moving tomorrow and then playing X-Box against Rick and Kate.

Around 4:30, Kate headed over to her apartment, leaving Castle at home with Alexis discussing the oh-so popular college-boys subject that always ended in either headaches or cold shoulders and slammed doors. And Kate for one did not like to be within a mile of them during these arguments, seeing that they usually turned to her for her input or to ask whose side she was on.

At her apartment, Kate walked in to see everything in its usual place and spot, just like she liked it. Nice and orderly was a Beckett thing that she knew would probably go straight out the window when she and Castle had their children. Hell, she didn't even care if she thought about the fact that she wanted Castle babies with him, it was nothing to be ashamed about. In fact, she wanted their children right after they get married, which they decided would be in June, a couple of months away from now. Being pregnant in the summer didn't sound too great for her, so maybe they would hold off for a little bit. She didn't know, she just knew she wanted everything with him.

By the time her thoughts stopped racing, she heard a pair of knocks on the door. She opened it to see the boys with at least a dozen cardboard boxes surrounding them in the hallway.

"Hey Beckett, where do you want them?" Ryan inquired, gesturing towards the boxes.

"Right inside the doorway will do, thanks boys!" Beckett replied, opening the door for them to come in and then going out to get boxes. Once all of them were inside, Kate instructed Ryan to start packing her impressive book collection into boxes and Esposito to pack her framed photographs scattered around the apartment. Kate went to pack her clothing, which ended up occupying several of the boxes with all of her shoes and jackets.

By 9 the trio of detectives had packed all of Kate's books, pictures, clothes, and random knickknacks around the house. Everything Kate wanted to take that was not furniture wise was packed away and ready to be moved to her new home. The professional movers were called and brought the boxes up to the loft, bringing them inside and sitting them in the living room.

When she entered the loft, she was welcomed by the cutest sight in the world: A passed out Rick with his foot elevated by pillows on the couch, holding a sleeping Alexis on top of him with his arms wrapped protectively around his little girl. The sight made Kate's heart melt and she quickly snapped a picture of them. She changed into a pair of sweatpants and one of Rick's shirts, and then decided to wake up Alexis. Even though they were extremely adorable, she didn't want Castle to get even more injured than he already was. Alexis complied and said goodnight to Kate sleepily before heading upstairs to her room. Castle was helped to bed by Kate and together they slept in _their_ home for the first time.

**Thanks for reading! Review pleaseee **


	17. The Wedding

**Disclaimer: I don't own Castle!**

_This one is dedicated to Hannah B. Too soon you will be catching up to me in this writing thing!_

Castle was fully healed in two months' time, leaving him with no more wheel chair, casts, or slings. During his recovery, Kate still went into the precinct, but usually came and went at a decent hour to be sure her partner never got too lonely. On the nights when she had arrived at the loft fairly early, they would sit together in bed and plan their wedding. At first, the planning had been simple things like colors and food, but later, it turned to location and guest lists. Castle was over the moon excited for his third wedding, except to him this was the only one he truly cared about. Beckett was thrilled about it too. She was anxious for August, the month of their wedding, but she was also nervous with all of the press and whatnot. Castle had reassured her countless times that he had it covered and that he too wanted this to be a private event for only their closest family and friends.

So far, the guest list consisted of the precinct group, a few of Rick's author friends, their family, and a few random friends of the couple from their younger days. Kate knew that Castle wanted his father to be there, but that was impossible; they both knew that. His father couldn't be there just like her mother couldn't be there. Both Castle and Beckett came to peace with the fact that one of their parents could not see them get married, but when they started to feel sorrow about it again, the other was there to comfort them until they once again accepted the inevitable truth.

The wedding would be in the Hamptons in the front yard of their summer home on August 1st. With the green grass under their feet and the beach in the background, the wedding would be a breathtaking sight to all in attendance. The bridesmaids would be Lanie, Jenny, Alexis, and Kate's old friend Maddie. The groomsmen would be Ryan and Esposito, both taking the role of best man. Kate and Castle agreed that the sharing of the position of best man would be best so that they wouldn't fight over it like three year olds. Alexis would be the maid of honor and Kate's little cousin, Hannah, would be the flower girl.

AKBAKBAKBAKBAKBAKBAKBAKBAKBAKBAKBAKBAKBAKBAKBAKBAK BAKBAKBAKBAKBAKBAKBAKBAKB

Today was Kate and Rick's wedding. It was August 1st, the day that would be the start of the rest of their lives. When Castle and Beckett say those two little words, they become husband and wife, adding those titles to the already long list of other titles associated with each other. She was first his muse, then his best friend, then his love, then his girlfriend, and now she would be his wife. To her, he was first her favorite author, then her nine year old on a sugar rush, then the ruggedly handsome shadow that just wouldn't leave her alone, then her best friend, and then boyfriend, and finally, husband. They had had a rocky road, no doubt about that, but here they were today; a writer and his muse just an hour away from the start of their wedding.

In Kate's room, she was getting poked and prodded by the company of Lanie, Alexis, Martha, Jenny, and Maddie. Each woman was tacking some part of Kate's appearance, whether it is her dress, hair, make-up, or emotions. Martha was in charge of keeping her sane during all of this, "Darling, don't look so nervous! Richard absolutely adores you and this wedding will simply go off wonderfully!" Kate gave her a wary, nervous smile and whispered her thanks to her future mother in law. Kate was so happy for this day, but that doesn't mean that she cannot be nervous at the same time. Martha made her way out of the room to greet some people and then head to her son's room.

"Calm down bro, you are going to sweat straight through your tux." Esposito said to Castle who was fidgeting with his collar and tie nervously. Only Ryan and Esposito accompanied Rick in his room up until now when Jim Beckett made his way into the room. With pats on the back to Castle, the detectives exited the room, leaving Jim and Castle alone.

"Hello son, how are you feeling?" Jim asked sincerely, placing a warm hand on Rick's shoulder.

"I'm nervous, to be completely honest. Jim, I have ruined two marriages already. I don't want to ruin this, I love Kate too much to mess things up for a third time." Castle revealed, rambling on to his love's father.

"Rick, she loves you. If I've heard right, those marriages didn't work out because of reasons that you and Katie don't have in the first place. Just try to calm down son, you and Katie will be perfect and this wedding will be too. I have to go check in with Katie. Half an hour to go, good luck son." And with that, Jim Beckett exited the room, leaving a slightly less, yet more, nervous Rick standing alone until his mother entered the room.

Back in Kate's room, she was all finished with hair and make-up. Her hair was down in a cascading waterfall of brown curls with a few strands held back with bobby pins to keep the hair out of her face. Her make-up was simple because she didn't want to overdo it. Kate had her dress on and was now practically ready to walk down the aisle. Beckett looked up at the white ticking clock on the wall, the hands telling her that she now had twenty minutes until the walk. Kate's father made his way through the door with the women leaving after his entrance.

"Hey Katie bug, you look beautiful." Jim said honestly, using Kate's child nickname.

"Thanks dad," Kate said blushing, "Are you ready to give away your little girl?"

"As ready as I will ever be. It does make it easier seeing who I am giving you off to. Rick is a lucky man, Katie. I just got back from seeing him. He looks ecstatic and as happy as you are." Jim told her lovingly, "Your mother would be so proud of you Kate. She would have loved to meet him, to see how good his is for you." Jim wiped a tear that came down her cheek and pulled her into a hug where he could feel her shaking as she tried to hold back the sobs, "Sshh Katie, it's okay. She is here, in our hearts. Don't cry baby girl, don't cry. Today is your day, make it great." Slowly she regained composure, grabbing her mother's ring that rest on her necklace, and smiled at him. It was almost time to go, so they headed out the door.

Martha entered her son's room to see him going through his phone nonchalantly, trying to busy himself until three when the wedding was to start. "Hey kiddo, you look great," Martha said, running her hands down his arms while beaming a smile up at her son. She was so proud that this was his last wedding and that he had found someone that she could proudly call a daughter. "She's it for you now Rick, no more weddings okay?" Rick smiled and nodded at his mother.

"Okay mother, no problem. I'm keeping her around forever." He said surely. She knew he meant it, he truly loved Kate Beckett and would do anything for her.

AKBAKBAKBAKBAKBAKBAKBAKBAKBAKBAKBAKBAKBAKBAKBAKBAK BAKBAKBAKBAKBAKBAKBAKBAKB

With her arm looped through her fathers, Kate heard the music softly flow through the now opened church doors. This was it. This was her wedding with her one and done, Rick Castle. There he stood at the altar, smiling a wide smile at Kate and his soon to be father in law. It seemed, to Kate, that the walk kept getting longer and longer, and all she wanted to do was to get up to Castle and make the man her husband already. Finally, after hugging her father tightly, Kate was standing in front of Rick with the preacher standing behind them and their friends to either side. The partners could only focus on each other, blindly repeating vows that were read to them by the preacher. It was only when he asked them for two words did the duo come out of their little bubble and say "I do" to one another. When they sealed their marriage with a kiss, Kate muttered "I'm pregnant" against his lips. Rick smiled, picked her up, and spun her in a circle before muttering his love for her and carrying her down the aisle to their honeymoon car.

**Thanks for reviewing last chapter! I had a tough time deciding how much of a time gap I wanted to have, I hope this is okay. **

**A note on the side that also deals with my other stories: I have dyslexia, therefore I misspell things a lot and might put words in the wrong order and skip around. I try to go back and fix things, but sometimes I can't catch everything. So please, don't review to tell me what I've done wrong. Dyslexia bothers me even more than it can possible bother you if I misspell one word wrong, so hang with me. **

**With that being said, please if you review, let it be about the plot line and story itself **


	18. The First Child

**Disclaimer: I don't own this show, and if I did I would get kicked off because I update so stupidly.**

_This one is dedicated to the one I let slip away. For now I have you back and I hope to never lose you again. Like you forever, love you for always. _

Pregnant.

Kate Houghton Beckett, well now Kate Castle, was pregnant and now married to her writer, the father of her child. The wedding was extraordinary, in a small and not over the top sort of way, just the way they both wanted. The reception was filled with songs about love, people enjoying each other's company, and dances between the newlywed couple along with other guests.

Both Castle's were ecstatic about the baby, so much so that his hand kept drifting to her still flat stomach between dances and stolen moments away from the crowd. When toasts came up, Mr. and Mrs. Castle reviled to their guests of their family's growth that would take place in around eight months, seeing that Kate was already a month along. Her father was beaming a smile that matched those of Martha and Alexis. Hollers and whistles of joy erupted from Lanie and the boys along with questions of who the godparents would be when the newest Castle came. All in all, everyone was happy for Kate and Rick, but no one more happy than the soon to be parents themselves.

The honeymoon was spent in the Hamptons house itself, making no travel be necessary since the wedding was held there. Of course the honeymoon included things people usually do on their honeymoon, but Rick and Kate had their own little twist on everything. Some nights they would play laser tag with their light up vests as their only method of brightness, and other nights they would stay up until the wee hours of the night talking about everything under the moon. They would talk about work to their past to their future, about the baby, about the location of the nursery once he or she is born, or even talk simply to the baby itself on Castle's part. No matter what the night entailed, he would always end it by whispering stories to Kate's stomach and ending his mysterious tales with a chaste kiss above her bellybutton.

Everything got more real when they returned to their loft in New York. About that time, morning sickness kicked in for bad-ass Beckett, making her weak and feeling helpless. Castle was helpful, sure, but that was hard for independent, headstrong Kate. But rather it be holding back her hair or rubbing her back, the writer was always there to comfort his detective. Lying in bed, Castle felt the mattress move as Kate ran to the bathroom, trying to shut him out by lightly shoving the door halfway closed as she made her way hastily to the toilet. She finished by the time he made his way to her side, but that didn't stop him from pulling her back to his chest, resting his hands on her still flat stomach. "This will all blow over soon, just let me be there for you through this first three months okay? And in the end, we will have a beautiful baby girl." Castle's sleepy, soothing voice whispered into her ear.

She placed her smaller hands over his, brushing her thumb over this smooth skin, "What makes you think our baby will be a girl?" Kate questioned.

Rick shrugged, rubbing circles on her stomach, "Father's intuition, what makes you so sure peanut's not a girl?"

Kate mimicked his circles with her own thumbs, "Mother's intuition, trust me Castle, our baby, baby not peanut, will be a boy. My, our, little man…" and with that, both Castle's went to bed. With Rick's arms wrapped around her middle, his hands found hers where they usually were in the night: her left slightly under her shorts line and the right on top, surrounding her stomach in a protective and loving manner.

Weeks went by and the expecting parents found themselves in a hospital room, staring at their little baby on the monitor. It was the end of Kate's first trimester finally, so the sickness would come to a thankful halt and the chances their baby would make it to full term was higher. Now it was time to spread the news. First was family, Jim, Martha, and Alexis were ecstatic about their new grandchild and sibling. The 12th gang was also happy for the duo, including Gates who gave them the expected talk about no field work and maternity leave. They all asked the same question, the sex of the baby, but Kate and Rick told them they agreed to be surprised. When the Castle's left the 12th, the entire precinct began betting on whether the little Castle baby would be a boy or a girl.

The overall pregnancy was easy on Kate, other than the baby having a habit of kicking throughout the night until Rick spoke a story to him or her. Kate would always try to calm her baby by placing her hands where the kicks were delivered and speak her own story she had memorized "_Like you forever, love you for always, as long as im living my baby you'll be_" never out loud, to the baby. "Peanut" as Castle liked to call it, would always calm a little at this but never fully until his or her father spoke an unimaginable story from the depths of his imagination to Beckett's large baby bump, his hands on her bare skin and mouth close with whispered words.

Two days past her due date of May 1st, Kate's water broke mid night, making Castle rush around the loft to grab bags containing changes of clothes and a car seat for the ride home. Many gruesome contractions later and many energy sucking pushes, Kate found herself in the hospital waiting next to her husband while the doctors cleaned up her baby. A beautiful six pound four ounce baby boy was placed into her arms while tears of joy blurred both Kate and Rick's vision. Rick chose a middle name, Zachary, leaving the rest up for Kate to decide. Kate Beckett looked from her son up to her writer and said softly, "Issic. Issic Zachary Alexander Castle."

Castle ran a finger over the sleeping boy's soft hair, "Beautiful, our beautiful little man. Welcome to this family Issic, you have the best mother in this world."

"And father" Kate added, placing a kiss to baby Issic's forehead.

**Welp, there's my name choice! I've had names picked out for a while, and Alexander is a nice touch with the whole "Alexander will be important" ep thing and also with Castle's given middle name. Once again, I'm not a big medical writer so if I got some stuff mixed up, please don't review on it. Review happy things! **

**Love you all! - Lexi**


	19. The Family Times

**So so sorry this took so long… **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Castle, and if I did I bet I would have more twitter followers than 29…**

_This one is dedicated to Grace! I love you, believe in you, and cannot live without you!_

Little Issic Zachary Alexander Castle was a mommas boy, no doubt about that. Whenever possible, he was content being held tight by his mother, burying his face into the crook of her neck and holding tightly to the detectives brown curls. Kate loved her son, her little man as she liked to call him, and cherished the sweet moments that he offered her so easily. With middle of the night wake ups and nap times, Kate's little man preferred his daddy, attentively listening to the wild stories strung on from the writer. Some nights she returned home later in the evenings from working a hard case or finishing the piles of paperwork that her partner just so happened to always get out on. Nights like this, she would find Issic and Castle on the couch asleep, her baby lying on top of her shirtless, warm husband. Tonight was one of those nights.

Coming through the loft, Kate quietly toed off her shoes and closed the door quietly, knowing that Issic would, hopefully, be sleeping, since it was close to midnight. Kate Castle made her way into the loft, checking her emails on her phone silently. "_Shit"_ she swore as she stepped onto one of Issic's pacifiers, dropping her phone in surprise. The sudden noise brought out a soft whimper from the couch, indicating that Kate had just awoken her baby boy.

"Look buddy, mommas home" Castle's low voice ruffled throughout the elsewise quite loft.

Kneeling down beside the couch, Kate placed her hand on Issic's back, rubbing circles on the soft, warm fabric of his pajamas, "Hey little man, did you have fun with daddy?" Kate knew he couldn't respond, he was only three months old after all. Issic and Rick stayed home while she went to work, which opened up much father son bonding time.

"We went to the park for a walk and then came back here to write. Well, I wrote, he slept on me, like he always does." Castle explained with a laugh, running a hand over their baby's brown locks.

"Can't blame him much Castle, you're warm and smell nice." She said, kissing Issic's head and running a hand through Rick's hair as she put her lips to his lazily, "Now how about we go to bed?"

He nodded, "Can you take him while I stand up?" Kate took her son and held him close, swaying back and forth willing him to go back to sleep.

Rocking him back and forth, Kate sang quietly, "Well the sun is surely sinking down, but the moon is slowly rising. So this old world must still be spinning round and I still love you," Castle listened attentively, loving the sight and sound in front of him, "So close your eyes, you can close your eyes, it's all right. I don't know no love songs and I can't sing the blues anymore. But I can sing this song and you can sing this song when I'm gone." And with that Issic was yet again sound asleep.

"Want me to take him up to bed?" Rick offered.

"Can he sleep with us tonight? I've just missed him, me being at work and all." Beckett questioned. She did miss her son, so so much. He had already grown so much over the past three months and she hated missing out on his life.

"I would love that" the writer replied, following Kate into their bedroom.

As a family, the Castle's crawled into bed. Rick and Kate got onto their respective sides of the bed with Issic lying face down between them. With each having a hand on his back, the couple willed sleep to come. And just before he was asleep, Castle heard Kate whisper his name.

"I want another baby Rick… Not now, later down the road, but I just wanted to let you know."

Castle smiled in the darkness of the bedroom, "Me too Kate, me too." And with that, the family was asleep.

7 Months Later -0-0-0-0-0

Issic was now a ten month old, walking, babbling, giggling, baby boy in the Hamptons with his proud parents. The day was hot, sun blazing down making the sand almost unbearable to walk on. Kate was lying out in a beach chair watching her husband and son splash around in the water, Issic being held up by Rick, his back against his father's chest as he kicked the water happily. Smiling one last time, Kate went back to the book resting in her lap.

Before she knew it, Kate Castle was awoken by the feel of sand hitting her square in the face.

"Issic Zachary Alexander!" Both Kate and Rick said sternly as Kate finished wiping off the sand from her face. Issic's little lip started to quiver at the serious tone both of his parents used. "Hey buddy, we can't do that okay? We don't throw or hit, right?" Castle tried to get the little boy to understand without upsetting him too much, which only made a tear stream down his little boy's face. He knew he was in trouble, even being only ten months old. With still wobbly feet, Issic made his way over to Kate.

"Momma… Momma." Issic chocked out between sobs, holding his hands out to Kate. She swiftly grabbed him and held him to her chest, whispering okays and shushes to try and calm his sobs.

When he finally calmed, both Issic and Kate had tear stained cheeks. When he cried, her heart broke, no matter if it was because she got a little handful of sand in the face or if he was hurt. It didn't matter, he was sad and it always broke her heart to see it. "Little man, it's okay. See, I'm not hurt, look," He looked up at her face, his tiny hands brushing some sand from her cheek where she missed a spot, "Just remember that its bad to hit or throw things at people, okay? Unless it's daddy when he's being silly, then we both have to remind him who is in charge around here, right little man? You and I run this place." She finished with a giggle between her and her son. Kate spoke into his ear with a whisper, "Don't tell daddy, but it looks like you are getting a little baby brother or sister." Issic smiled a wide, two toothed grin, not quite knowing what was happening but recognizing the word baby. Now he was sitting in her lap with her still in the beach chair.

Issic, acting just like his non-listening father, turned straight around to face Castle. With a chubby hand, Issic pointed to Kate's stomach and said "Baby, daddy, baby!"

"That lasted what, two seconds? Way to go buddy." Kate said to Issic, ruffling his thin hair, "Castle, ready to be a dad again?" All the writer did was smile.

**Reviews? Pleeaseee **


	20. The Appointment

**Disclaimer: I don't own Castle.**

_This one is dedicated to all of the Gleeks, Cory's family, friends, cast mates, and fans. You will be missed, rock heaven with the beat of your drums._

"Katherine Castle?"

Her name rang out in the hospital waiting room, bringing Kate and Rick quickly to their feet. Something was off with this pregnancy, Kate felt it. It was worse, way worse. She could barely consume anything other than scrambled eggs with strawberry milk syrup drizzled, or as Castle put it, soaked on. On top of the cravings, there was the vomiting. At least twice in the morning Rick found Kate hugging the toilet seat. And the crying… Kate Beckett, well Castle, was NOT a crier. Now if any small thing happened, whether it is Issic not eating his baby food, or Castle forgetting more strawberry syrup at the store, sent Kate into tears. So sitting in the hospital waiting room, running through all of the horrible scenario that made this pregnancy worse than with her little man, Kate was defiantly nervous for their first appointment.

Together the writer and detective made their way into the room, waiting for the doctor to come show them their baby. Waiting to be told everything was okay with their baby boy or girl, waiting to find out if their baby was in fact a boy or a girl, waiting just waiting.

Three fast knocks on the door and the sight of the doctor signaled that the waiting was over, "Mr. and Mrs. Castle, I see we are having baby number two? How's my buddy Issic doing?"

Castle responded, knowing all Kate wanted to do was see her baby, not talk, "Taking after his mother, beautiful yet strong headed." At that, Kate did let out a smile.

"And I see that today we are seeing the baby and it says here you do want to find out the sex?" Both Rick and Kate nodded in agreement. "Okay let's get your shirt up and look at that baby." Kate slid her shirt up slightly.

"_Bigger bump than with Issic" _Kate thought to herself, slowly drawling her own conclusions now to the different pregnancy, but kept her thoughts to herself as a rapid heartbeat filled the otherwise silent room.

"And there is your baby, looks like it's a girl! Congrats!" The doctor said with a smile to the couple.

Castle kissed Kate's forehead, "That's our baby girl Kate, our beautiful baby girl."

Kate kept looking at the monitor, knowing there was more considering the doctor hadn't turned off the machine. Finally he spoke again once their little girl moved a bit, "And there, Kate and Rick, is your other baby, looks like a boy! Congrats Mr. and Mrs. Castle, you are having twins!"

Now Kate looked at her husband and his shocked yet happy expression while the doctor removed the gel and exited the room to get pictures. "Castle… are you okay?" No answer except for a smile spreading clear across his face. "Looks like you get another boy and another girl Rick."

"I love you Kate, so so much." And with that he finally kissed her and ran a hand over her larger than normal bump.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Entering the loft, Kate and Rick's ears were filled with the sound of music playing in their little man's room. Following the sound as Rick went to his office to write for a bit, Kate found Alexis rocking a sleeping Issic, tracing the lines of the little boy's peaceful face. Her little man was growing up so fast, almost one year old. And her step daughter was always so great with him.

Softly Kate spoke as to not startle or wake anyone, "It suits you," Alexis looked up at her, a confused expression on her face, "You will make a great mother someday Alexis." The young woman smiled at Kate this time, silently thanking her for her kind words.

"Do you mind if I hold him for a while longer? I've just not been around a lot with school." The redhead whispered. Kate nodded, went over to kiss Issic's head.

Leaning down to Alexis' ear, Kate said, "Get ready, looks like you are getting twin siblings, a boy and a girl." Alexis grabbed Kate's arm as she made a move to leave, telling her congratulations before Beckett made her exit.

2 months later

Issic Zachary Alexander Castle was now a year old and Kate was now three months pregnant with twins. Rick Castle felt like the happiest man alive. He had all he could ever wish for in life. He had a son, someone to play cars with on the carpet and read the sports section with, well at least someone to hold and ramble on about baseball with while he read the sports section. He had a daughter, smart and beautiful making her way through the world one college course at a time. Rick had a mother, dramatic yes but always there when he needed someone to talk to. He had a great job, supporting his ever growing family. And yes, he had his wife; his wife that has blessed him with a son and now a set of twins, a boy and a girl, beautifully growing inside of his detective.

Kate felt miserable. Her back constantly ached and her head thudded every time she lay down at night, but she too could not be happier. No, she didn't have a mother, but she did have the world's best husband helping her through the worst part of her pregnancy one melt down at a time. She had her little man, her baby boy, waking her up every morning with sloppy kisses to her cheek and baby bump, followed by giggles and whispers of "mamma". Yeah she was uncomfortable at times, but she could not ask for more in her life than what it has given her. After all, she did prefer Kate and momma over Detective Beckett any day.

**Review? By that last line I didn't mean like she was quitting or anything, I think we all know Kate would never give up being a detective. Drop your thoughts below even if it is just a woo or noooo!**


End file.
